Mi corazón es de
by shanakamiya
Summary: Un año a pasado desde los hechos acontecidos en digimon 02, todos viven felices y en paz; con espcion de Ken el cual tiene un secreto sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo Daisuke
1. Cuando la amistad es infinita

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Esta serie no me pertenece, le pertenece a toei animation y solo estoy utilizando sus personajes con fines de diversión y no de lucro.**

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Este es mi primer fanfic de digimon por lo que espero que les guste.**

**Escogi esta pareja por que Daisuke siempre esta demostrando sus sentimientos ha Ken y por lo mismo creo que se ven mega kawai.**

**Aqui los dejo con el fic y envien reviens onegai. **

**Advertencias del fic posteriormente: Lemon**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Cuando la amistad es infinita y el amor solo una ilucion._

Ya era una escena clásica para él, a la salida de la escuela se encontraba una chica esperándolo, emocionada y nerviosa, en sus manos se encontraba un sobre que parecía contener un mensaje verdaderamente importante para ella.

- I-Ichijouji- kun— decía la chica avergonzada extendiendo la carta hacia él. —tú... tú me…

-Gracias pero yo…- interrumpió el chico tratando de ser delicado—no… no puedo aceptarlo.

Ella no pudo controlar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ha este… yo…

Trato de consolarla Ken pero ella respondió lo mismo que las otras.

-Déjame en paz, dime a caso ¿te gusta otra persona?

-Bueno yo no, no es así… es que…

-Tienes el corazón frío, entonces, todas tienen razón eres un chico sin sentimientos que no quiere a nadie.

Al terminar de decir esto la chica a igual que las otras salio corriendo tratando de alejarse de él.

Ha vuelto ha pasar, no busca lastimar a ninguna de ellas no busca ver de nuevo el sufrimiento de ninguna persona.

Llega a su casa suspirando por el hecho acontecido tratando de buscar un poco de alivio.

-Ken hijo ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, pareces un poco triste ¿paso algo?

-He no para nada no te preocupes

Le dijo ken para tranquilizar a su madre.

-Esta bien hijo ¿quieres algo para comer o acaso piensas volver a salir otra vez?

-A sí quede de ver a Daisuke en su casa de nuevo

-Ya veo en verdad eres muy amable en ayudar a uno de tus amigos en sus estudios

-Si, supongo

Susurro Ken un poco melancólico.

* * *

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y como de costumbre ambos chicos ya se encontraban estudiando y sí, como también era costumbre, Ken explicaba y Daisuke se quejaba de lo difícil que era.

-No crees que el sexto grado es aburrido

Se quejaba Daisuke con expresión de aburrimiento.

-No deberías de decir eso

Contesto Ken.

-Eso lo dices por que eres un genio pero a mí me aburre

-No dirás eso por que a Hikari le toco en otro salón

La expresión de Daisuke cambio sus ojos se ensancharon de lágrimas a recordar eso

- Hikari… y sabes que es lo peor Ken—cambia drásticamente su expresión e una enfadada –ese tonto de Takeru se las ingenio para quedarse en el mismo salón que ella, no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo fue a pasar eso? La extraño tanto.

Ken sonrió tímidamente ante los cambios de actitud de su amigo las cuales realmente le parecían "lindas". ¿Lindas? Si le parecían unos gestos muy singulares igual que los demás pero los demás no dirían lindas y cada una de ellas le parecían lindas adecuadas a como era Daisuke en realidad siendo tan transparente como el cristal pero aun así la duda no lo dejaba en paz, recuerda todas esas palabras dulces que le dedico cuando más las necesitaba.

"Acaso estas pensando en todos los que llorarían por tu ausencia, si te dejo ahora y no regresaras lo voy a lamentar por el resto de mí vida aunque a ti no te importe yo no quiero que mueras"

Si esas fueron las palabras de Daisuke que le dijo antes de sentir la calidez de su corazón por primera vez, en esa ocasión sintió que alguien le necesitaba a pesar de todas la cosas horribles que hiso en el pasado.

-Ken te estoy hablando ¿Estás bien?

Le dijo Daisuke sacando a Ken de sus pensamientos el cual se sobre salta

-No, no es nada estaba pensando

Contesta Ken bajando la mirada

-¿Seguro? Últimamente te he notado algo distraído si te es pesado ayudarme con las tareas…

-No, no es eso—Interrumpió Ken—Solo que…

¿Era bueno decirle todo a él, lo que sentía verdaderamente, a su "amigo"?

-¿Solo que?

Pregunto ingenuo Daisuke

-Es… que…

Tartamudeo Ichijouji agachando la cabeza

-Es que ¿qué?

Insistió Daisuke

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, entonces Daisuke sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Ken, lo que hace que él alce la mirada.

-No te preocupes sabes que puedes contar con migo cuando sea

Lo hacia de nuevo, le dedicaba aquellas palabras dulces que hacían que Ken se ruborizaba ligeramente

-Ken estás bien te pusiste rojo de repente

Diciendo esto puso una mano en la frente de Ken tratando de analizar la situación poniendo después su otra mano en su propia frente

-No parece que tengas fiebre

De repente Daisuke se le acerco y junto la frente con la suya y se quedo en silencio un momento. El corazón de ken se acelero al sentir al chico de ojos cafés tan cerca y se sonrojo aun más.

-No, no creo que tengas fiebre pero no entiendo por que te pusiste más rojo

Ken trato e alejarse un poco asiéndose para tras recargándose en la silla pero Daisuke se acercaba de nuevo, de hecho no parecía despegársele logrando con esto que la silla perdiera el equilibrio y ambos chicos cayeron al piso.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras decía

-Daisuke dice mamá que la cena ya esta hecha que ba…

Era June la que enmudeció al ver la escena. Ken recostado en el piso con los brazos hacia arriba completamente sonrojado mientras que su hermano se encontraba sentado encima de él con una expresión totalmente despistada.

-¿Qué haces aquí June? Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar

June reacciono y cerrando la puerta y asiendo un gesto pícaro le dijo

-Lo siento, lo siento no quise interrumpirlos

-¿Pero qué fue eso?

Se pregunto Daisuke en voz alta

-Da- Daisuke…- El aludido Daisuke bajo su mirado—Te podrías bajar por favor

A cabo diciendo Ken avergonzado

-Lo siento—le decía Daisuke bajándose de él y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo

"Su risa es tan agradable, como campanas"

Pensó Ken mientras se ponía de pie

¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por el chico goggles?

No lo sabia con exactitud pero ya era obvio para Ken que el estaba enamorado de Daisuke.

Sin embargo prefería no decirle nada, sabia bien que los pensamientos, palabras y fantasías de Daisuke solo eran para Hikari y a él nunca se las dedicaría aunque a veces se asomaba un dejo de esperanza.

-¿He? Entonces no me vas a decir que te sucede

Comentaba Daisuke mientras caminaban hacia el elevador del edificio

-No, no es nada

Respondía Ken melancólico

-Hay vas otra vez, no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas

Ken se detuvo y cabizbajo le dijo

-A- alguien me dijo que… tenia el corazón frió

-Ya entiendo—Daisuke también se detuvo—Ese persona en muy ridícula no tenias por que haberle hecho caso tú no eres frio para nada todo lo contrario

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Por la forma en la que sonríes

-¿Por cómo sonrió?

-Si lo hacer de una manera muy sincera—Ken sonrió para Daisuke—si justo así cuando lo haces ciento que tengo un fuerte sentimiento de unión contigo—A Ken le encantaba que le dijera eso era como un pequeño destello de esperanza e que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos pero…

-Si cuando lo haces ciento que somos amigos de verdad

Termino de decir Daisuke…

Amigos, le a dicho aquello que le quita todas las esperanzas, eso es amigos, Ken sabia que Daisuke era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta lo que le provocaba… aun así…

-Sí, tienes razón, somos amigos

Él podía conformarse solo con eso, no, no del todo tal vez aquella chica tenga razón y tenga el corazón frio por no ser sincero consigo mismo. No, no era frialdad se sentía diferente, se sentía vacio por que no sabia que hacer con su corazón.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, ummmm... soy nueva aqui, asi que espero un buen resivimiento, en especial por que aun no se usar este servidor y el texto no me queda bien alineado como quiero y esas cosas en general.**


	2. ¿Qué are conmigo?

**Segundo cap del fic, espero les guste n.n**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué are conmigo?**_

Al día siguiente el chico de ojos cafeces ya hacia recargado en la pared que se encontraba en la parte tracera de la escuela junto a la escalera.

-Pero que raro Ken a estado actuando muy extraño cuando estoy con el.

Hablaba en voz baja

-Lo siento no quise llegar tarde

Le dice la suave voz de Hikari la cual bajaba lentamente las escaleras

Daisuke se alegro en cuanto la vio sus ojos se iluminaron al verla. Ella llevaba una blusa ligera rosa y una falda corta verde limón al igual que unas sandalias rosas.

Daisuke se sorprendió era la primera vez que veía a la chica usando una falda, le parecía bonita pero no dejo escapar ese detalle.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?

Comenta despistado y sorprendido a la vez mientras rodeaba a la chica curioso.

-¿He? ¿Cómo?

Dice la chica extraña y algo incomoda.

-Bueno eso no importa tú siempre te vez bien con lo que uses.

Le dice sonriendo el chico

-Entiendo, Takeru me dijo lo mismo.

Al escuchar esto Daisuke cambio su carta de felicidad a una de enfado

"¿Por qué siempre mete a Takeru? "

Pensó el chico mientras la chica continuaba hablando

-La vez pasada fui a pasear con Takeru a shibuya y vimos esta ropa en un aparador y me comento que me vería bien con ella…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Desde que el llego a esta escuela no ha hecho otra cosa que interferir ¿Por qué él siempre lo molestaba a cada momento? incluso cuando no estaba presente Hikari sacaba su nombre a colación no podía evitar sentir ese enojo.

-Y bueno ¿Qué querías decirme?

Retomo la conversación Hikari

-A si eso… veras... yo... umm

El momento ya le había incomodado, sin querer Hikari lo había arruinado todo, no era la primera v es que pasaba ya había tratado de confesar sus sentimientos a la chica desde hace meses pero la oportunidad siempre se le arruinaba de la misma manera o peor Takeru se aparecía en el momento menos indicado

-Así... veras ya se me olvido

Le dijo Daisuke sonriéndole ingenuamente como de costumbre pero esas palabras no eran sinceras. Hikari sonrió y dijo

-Lo siento me lo podrías decir otro día, le dije a Takeru que saldría con el después de clases, sabes desde hace un par de semanas Takeru y yo salimos... él ya es mi novio, me siento feliz porque el dice que me quiere mucho y yo también lo quiero mucho

-¿Que?

-Si estoy muy feliz no te alegras por nosotros

Daisuke sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba con cada palabra trato de no parecer muy herido por eso forzó una sonrisa, respiro hondo y dijo

-Que bueno me alegro por los dos… c-cierto... quede de verme con Ken… vamos a jugar soccer nos vemos

En cuanto termino sus palabras salió corriendo dejando a la chica sola.

* * *

Se encontraba en su habitación mirando por el balcón, cuando de repente diviso una figura en el horizonte parecía que absolutamente nada le importaba no lo pudo divisar bien pero esa camisa azul y esos tenis color naranja los identificaba ¿Acaso era Daisuke? Y ¿Qué hacia ahí?, se suponía que se verían en la casa de la familia Motomiya como de costumbre.

Ken entro su habitación y cruzo la puerta de salida y fue directamente a la puerta principal del departamento esperando que Daisuke tocara la puerta del departamento, alcabo de diez minutos así fue se escucharon unos toquidos estrepitosos y urgentes, Ken abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con la figura de Daisuke el cual apretaba los puños y tenía su rostro ensombrecido. Se quedo todo en silencio Ken estaba impresionado nunca había visto así a Daisuke amenos que fuera algo importante rompió el silencio entonces.

-Pasa.

Daisuke entro recargándose y encajando sus uñas en la puerta hasta que estuvo dentro del departamento se quito los zapatos aventándolos.

-Tus papas están Ken.

Dijo Daisuke con voz tranquila contrastando con sus acciones violentas

-A no – Dudo en responder Ken – ambos están en el trabajo—y dudo mas en preguntarle- ¿Qué pasa?

Daisuke pasó a la sala sin contestar.

-Daisuke ¿Qué pasa?

Insistió Ken.

Daisuke chillo la boca y le dio un puñetazo a uno de los cojines.

-¡MALDICION!—Pronuncio el chico de los ojos cafés sintiendo frustración mientras seria propinándole golpes a los cojines del sillón, alzo su mirada Ken lo noto había unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos de Daisuke mientras este le decía

-Ese idiota de Takeru ¿como es posible?, Hikari ella… ella…

Ken lo entendió, Daisuke ya le había dicho que se animaría a confesarle sus sentimientos a Hikari no era algo que le gustaba oír pero no pudo evitar poner atención y ahora al ver esta escena sabe que Hikari no le correspondió a Daisuke, Ken no sabía cómo sentirse o reaccionar se sentía feliz porque esa chica no alejaría a su Daisuke del pero estaría mal demostrar felicidad al ver que la persona que quería sufría por un amor no correspondido.

-¿Por qué Ken? ¿Por qué?—seguía preguntando Daisuke mientas seguía golpeando los cojines del sillón— No es justo, no es justo.

En ese momento sintió que una mano se deslizaba en su puño que descansaba en un cojín, Ken se acerco por su espalda.

-Ken...

Susurro Daisuke.

-Ya, ya, ya paso todo.

Dijo Ken con voz tranquila recercando su cabeza en el hombro de Daisuke el cual podía sentir el relajado respirar de su compañero en el cuello se sintió sonrojar mientras decía.

-Gracias.

* * *

Se encontraban ahora en la habitación de Ken, precisamente en su balcón, Daisuke se encontraba recargado completamente en el barandal viendo la ciudad mientras Ken estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observándolo

-Ella me odia Ken he perdido su amor para siempre ¿puedes creerlo?

-No creo que ella te odie.

-Tienes razón—Voltea Daisuke aun con cara de amargura—Debería de alegrarme por ella por que me dijo que era muy feliz pero…

-Lo siento.

Se disculpa Ken.

-¿He? ¿Por qué?

Pregunta Daisuke mas despabilado.

-Tuviste que aguantar todo tu tristeza hasta que llegaste aquí no pude estar para ti en ese momento.

-No te fijes ¿Vez?—Se señala Daisuke así mismo sonriendo—Ya me siento mejor gracias a ti así que no te cuestiones ¿Para que?

Pero un así Ken no podía evitar sentirse culpable hasta que le vino una idea.

-Espérame aquí enseguida vuelvo.

Le dijo Ken y se metió a su cuarto, Daisuke le obedeció y decidió esperarlo mientras se puso a pensar que realmente no se sentía triste, se sentía enfadado con ambos, Hikari y Takeru, que aquellas lagrimas eran de cólera por lo que paso por que ellos no le habían dicho nada de sus relación pero Daisuke no decidió darle más vueltas no era su estilo y no quería ver para nada a Ken melancólico por su culpa.

"Después de todo no quiero que se sienta mal—pensó Daisuke para si—que raro cuando es él no me gusta verlo llorar pero si hubiera sido Hikari me hubiera encantado verla llorar para consolarla pero no me dolería tanto"

Sin querer se dio cuanta de algo que no pudo identificar bien, en ese momento, Ken salio de su cuarto sosteniendo un vaso con agua jabonosa y una pajilla.

-¿Qué te parece esto?

Le dijo Ken sonriendo mientras mojaba la pajilla en el agua para luego llevar el extremo seco de esta a su boca y para soplar unas cuantas burbujas.

Daisuke también sonrió y comento.

-No sabía que te gustara hacer burbujas de jabón.

-Si—Contesto Ken tímido y sonrojándose, Daisuke era el único que sabia eso de él—Cuando era pequeño me gustaba hacerlas cuando estaba triste mi hermano me preparaba un vaso de agua jabonosa y cortaba el extremo de un pajilla y me dejaba soplarlas eso me ponía muy feliz de nuevo—agrego—no sé si tenga el mismo resultado contigo, creo que volví a precipitarme.

-A mí me gusta.

-¿He?

-Si es lindo me encanta que las burbujas se vuelvan libres y vuelen al cielo.

Ken sonrió y volvió a sopar le pajilla para hacer más burbujas.

-Recuerdo que yo hacía lo mismo con June—Siguió comentando Daisuke—Pero eso era cuando no era tan fastidiosa con migo como ahora

Ken rio ligeramente al escuchar esto le alegraba que Daisuke volviera a ser como antes y que le mostrara los lindos gestos que siempre le hacia

-¿Por qué te ríes?

Pregunta Daisuke.

-No, no es por nada es que raramente dices algo de las cosas que hacías con June como hermanos

-¿He, de verdad?

-Si…

Ken volvió a soplar más burbujas desde la delgada pajilla mientras Daisuke seguía mirando como estas volaban al cielo sonriendo.

-Déjame ver como lo haces.

Sugirió Ken extendiendo el vaso y la pajilla hacia Daisuke, el cual se acerco y tomo el recipiente dijo mientras ponía una mano tras la cabeza

-Bueno si pero soy un poco torpe…

" ¿He, esto?"

Pensó fugazmente Ken mientras seguía escuchando a Daisuke.

-Claro tú eres el mejor para hacer burbujas de jabón soplas muy despacio y dulcemente creo que yo no puedo hacer eso se me revientan en un momento sabes…

Todo sucedió demasiado pronto como para que Ken se diera cuenta en cuanto oyó el sonido del vaso caer en el piso y empezó a abrir los ojos vio la situación en la que estaba había pegado completamente su cuerpo contra el de Daisuke sus labios en los suyos y Daisuke tenía los ojos muy abiertos bastante sorprendido a su vez, se separo, no demasiado rápido, pero fie bastante notorio que estaba perplejo todo por ser tan impulsivo lo había arruinado todo.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decirse todo ese silencio tan incomodo no lo soportaban ambos.

-A... aa. Da-Dai…

Tartamudeo Ken sonrojado aun sin saber que decir exactamente en ese momento oyó a su madre que entraba en la habitación.

-Ken toque la puerta pero no respondías, veo que tienes visitas—Ambos niños voltearon ni siquiera se percataron cuando la señora Ichijouji había llegado y tocado la puerta-¿Quieren que les prepare unos bocadillos?

Sonrió ella ignorando la situación.

-N-no hacer falta—Dijo Daisuke algo pasmado—Y-ya me iba.

Daisuke salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-Hijo ¿todo está bien?

Pregunto la madre preocupada.

-S-si mamá.

Contesto Ken mientras recogía el vaso y la pajilla del piso.


	3. Los amigos se ayudan a seguir

_**Capitulo 3: Los amigos se ayudan a seguir.**_

Lo había a ruinado todo por ser tan impulsivo.

"De seguro Daisuke estará pensando que todas las cosas que le dije eran mentira para poder besarlo"

De aquello ya había pasado una semana desde que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablarse… ni siquiera mirarse.

El chico de cabello negro ya no iba más a la casa de Daisuke y el tampoco iba a la casa de Ken. La madre de Ichijouji de vez en cuando le preguntaba a su hijo si todo estaba bien el cual le mentía diciéndole que si aunque era obvio que forzaba una sonrisa al contestarle. Mientras que en la casa Motomiya nadie notaba nada extrañamente la que percibía algo era June la cual cuando trataba de hablar con su hermanito este la cerraba la puerta en la cara o a cavaban peleándose lo cual no extrañaba a los padres de ambos, los cuales no notaban al mismo tiempo la confusión que pasaba su hijo.

* * *

Era una tarde cuando todos salían de la escuela se encontraba Daisuke tirando balones en una portería, ya no había nadie de su práctica de soccer, ya había tiempo que todos se habían marchado.

-¡Maldición!

Vociferaba Daisuke para sí mismo mientras trataba de anotar un gol lo cual no consiguió por falta de concentración.

-Daisuke

Le llamaba alguien por la espalda una voz que el chico de ojos marrón reconocía de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres Takeru? No me molestes

Le contesto el chico enfadado.

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Así pues yo no.

Takeru al igual que las demás personas a su alrededor que conocían a Daisuke y a Ken, los cuales no se mencionaban en las conversaciones, quizás allá pasado algo, alguna diferencia o pelea lo cual era difícil de saber estando ellos en una escuela y Ken en otra.

-Es importante

Insistió Takeru

-Así púes no me importa no vez que trato de anotar un gol

Y trato de anotar a la portería fallando entonces decidió voltear a ver si Takeru se había marcado ocurriendo lo contrario, Takeru se abalanzo hacia él dándole un puñetazo que lo tira al piso.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, estás loco!

Exclamo Daisuke sosteniendo su mejilla

-¡Deja de actuar de esa manera! Hikari está preocupada por ti y Ken, no puedo dejar la situación así entiendes

-Si está bien

Le dijo Daisuke más tranquilo, Takeru se sentó a su lado

-Y dime, ¿Qué les paso a ustedes?

Pregunto Takeru

-B-bueno… es que

Se sonrojo al recordar ese beso

-Ha, ya entiendo es algo que no me puedes decir

-Ha no, no es eso—Le dijo Daisuke moviendo exageradamente los brazos—es que… es que…

Era obvio para Takeru que le había dado al clavo, en verdad era algo que no podía contarle así que decidió cambiar la conversación

-Supongo que también estas enfadado con migo por haberte quitado a Hikari

Daisuke se calmo y voltio la cara para no verlo, cruzo los brazos y le dijo

-No creo que no

-¿A si? Pensé que te enfadarías conmigo por ello

-No que no estoy enfadado por eso, ahora tengo otras cosas que pensar, no me molestes con eso ahora—Se pone de pie Daisuke—es que bueno… Hikari está contigo y está feliz en cuanto a Ken… y yo pasaron cosas… y es que… él bueno…

Volvió a guardar silencio y se sentó sonrojado, Takeru le sonrió y dijo

-Me alegra que no esté molesto con Hikari y con migo, ella estaba preocupada por como reaccionarias, es que eres muy distraído y sueles no darte cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tú alrededor, ella tenía miedo de que actuaras de manera impulsiva y te alejaras de nosotros, sabes ella te ve como un hermano y yo como un amigo valioso

Daisuke era de una manera muy impulsiva, apenas se habia dado cuenta de ello que él actuó así con Ken, no le pregunto el por qué de aquel beso tan inesperado y si Takeru tenía razón y si Ken ya llevaba tiempo enamorado de él y no se había percatado.

**Flash Back**

-Que envidia te tengo Ken, todas las chicas de tu colegio están enamoradas de ti

-Yo… no creo que sea bueno

-¿Por qué? Ha ya se te gusta alguien ¿Cierto? De seguro a de ser una chica muy bonita, ha pero te advierto que no te perdonare si esa persona es Hikari

-No, no es ella … a mí me gusta otra persona… pero a esa persona no le gusto

Le sonrió melancólicamente Ken

-Ken, tú eres una persona muy amable y gentil—trato de animarlo Daisuke—estoy seguro que la persona que te gusta te corresponderá, no te desanimes.

**Fin del flash back**

"Le dije algo muy cruel"

Pensó Daisuke arrepentido

-Takeru dime ¿Qué harías si le dijeras algo horrible a Hikari?

Pregunta Daisuke tranquilamente pero algo sonrojado

-¿Cómo qué?—Pregunta Takeru—Como decirle con ese corte de cabello y esa ropa pareces chico, que estas plana como una tabla, que si no te viera de frente asumiría que eres varón

-¡No es no!

Le grita Daisuke

-Le pide una disculpa, a veces uno dice cosas sin pensar y lastima a las personas sin intención pero si a uno le importa esa persona lo mejor es ofrecerle una sincera disculpa, como también soy importante para ella me perdona y yo también la perdono si pasara algo así, si te disculpas con Ken sinceramente estoy seguro que te perdonara.

* * *

Ken salió de clases había faltado a la práctica de soccer diciendo que estaba enfermo, no era mentira del todo se sentía pesado y muy ausente aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza aquel incidente con Daisuke.

Iba dándole la vuelta a la calle cuando escucho la voz de una chica que le decía

- Se ve que aun no le has dicho nada

Ken voltea a ver quien le había dicho eso resultando ser Hikari

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Pregunta Ken esquiva bando su mirada

-Pues a que va a hacer—Le sonrió la chica—a que estas enamorado de Daisuke—Ken enrojeció de inmediato, la chica continuo hablando—que bueno que te encontré, te parece bien si hablamos un momento.

Caminaron en silencio, Ken sonrojado y Hikari sonriendo, hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería y se sentaron a hablar

-Sabes, Daisuke es muy distraído así que si no se lo dices directamente nunca se va a dar cuenta de tus sentimientos, es una de las cosas que dan ternura de él, puede hablar y hablar y raramente decir algo coherente pero a veces dice cosas que hace temblar el corazón de cualquiera.

-Yo ya lo sé, lo había intentado antes… decirle— Hablo Ken – pero cuando lo intentaba pasaba algo y no había oportunidad pero hace un semana… bueno… él y yo nos besamos

Ken se sonrojo al decir esto último al igual que Hikari, que le dijo algo entusiasmada

- Entonces ya te confesaste

-No, yo pensaba nunca decirle nada, estaba seguro que se preocuparía mucho por no lastimarme y no quería molestarlo por eso, pero hace una semana pasó algo inesperado y no pude explicarle nada

-En verdad eres una buena persona Ken—Le sonrió Hikari y continuo—Entiendo porque no quieres molestar a Daisuke con eso, pero él no es una persona que guarde rencores o cosas por el estilo, si le explicas correctamente tus sentimientos estoy segura que él los aceptara y tratara de corresponderte a su manera

-Si tienes razón—Afirma Ken—pero ¿cómo sabes lo que siento por él?

-Eso es fácil eres muy obvio cualquiera se puede dar cuenta de ello menos Daisuke, Yolei y yo pensamos que hacen una buena pareja

-Gracias… supongo

Habiendo dicho esto Ken sale presuroso de la cafetería

En ese momento el móvil de Hikari comenzó a sonar, la chica después de ver el identificador contesta

-Takeru, hola, ¿Cómo te fue con Daisuke?

-Creo que bien, me dijo que hablaría con Ken

Contesta el chico de cabello rubio

-Me alegro a mí también me fue bien, Ken fue a ver a Daisuke, ahora solo falta que ellos hagan el resto.

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Un sentimiento asi siempre es compartido

_**Capitulo 4: Un sentimiento asi siempre es compartido.**_

Corría por las calles esperando alcanzar a Ichijouji antes de que este saliera de su práctica de soccer, Daisuke sabia que hacer en cuanto lo encontrara o eso pensaba

-Tengo que pedirle una disculpa a Ken por lo que le dije esa vez pero…- Daisuke comenzó a disminuir su andar—pero… tengo que darle también una respuesta, pero aun no entiendo bien lo que siento por el; si quiero a Ken y lo quiero mucho creo que este sentimiento es diferente al de una amistad, pero entonces ¿que es lo que siento?; e tratado de descubrirlo toda esta semana y aun no logro entenderlo, no tal vez soy yo que le esta dando muchas vueltas al asunto

Terminando de decir esto y sin que se lo esperara entre tanta gente que se encontraba en la calle, justo al dar la vuelta a la esquina en ese momento choco con el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules

-Daisuke ¿Que haces aquí?

Pregunto sorprendido Ken al identificar a Daisuke

-Ken—Se sonrojo Daisuke—T-te estaba buscando

-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo… respecto a lo de… aquel beso—Ken se sonrojo al igual que Daisuke -Yo… yo…

Tartamudeo Daisuke tomo a Ken de la muñeca y lo condujo a otro lugar

-Espera a ¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunto Ichijouji pero Daisuke no contesto y siguieron caminando. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño campo de soccer ambos se sentaron en las gradas, Ken guardo silencio suspiro y dijo al cabo de un pequeño lapso de tiempo

-Yo quería decirte… que yo… estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho, yo no pretendía que te enteraras de esa manera, ese beso que te di bueno yo… yo entenderé si ya no me quieres hablarme mas, me alejare de ti si eso es lo que quieres...

Daisuke al escuchar eso empezó a pensar para si

"Se alejara de mi, ¿Eso significa que ya no nos veremos nunca?, me duele el corazón"

Ken continúo diciendo

-Ya te lo he explicado, creo que no me dirás nada asi que me voy

Ichijouji comenzaba a levantarse de la grada cuando sintió que lo jalaban, era Daisuke que comenzaba a decirle

-No te bayas Ken, sabes cuando Hikari me confeso lo suyo con Takeru pensé que era algo realmente triste me sentí enojado pero aun así esperaba que con el tiempo seria bueno porque ambos se ven felices juntos y ese tipo de coas; pero con lo que tu me dices que te quieres alejar de mi eso no podría soportarlo no quiero que te alejes de mi, que digo ni siquiera me has dejado darte una respuesta, lo pensé mucho cuando estoy contigo que todo lo demás no importa, solo somos tu y yo, me siento feliz con eso. Cuando me diste aquel beso no lo esperaba, fue raro al principia pero mientras le daba mas vueltas descubrí que lo que sentía era agradable incluso todo este tiempo no he podido pensar en otra cosa, lo he deseado tanto siento ganase de mirarte… tengo ganas de abrazarte…

Ken se sentó a su lado sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca, Ken lo vio, Daisuke parecía no querer dar marcha atrás, se acercaba mas a el y por fin lo beso, el chico de ojos azules le correspondió; fue un beso suave y muy dulce se separaron lentamente saboreando el momento

- Me gustas mucho

Dijo Daisuke a lo que Ken correspondió con una bella sonrisa.

* * *

Ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando los chicos salían de la escuela, Ken esperaba a Daisuke algo impaciente afuera, ya había pasado un mes desde aquella declaración y las cosas bueno..

-Ya se tardo me dijo ayer que no tendría practica, ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

De repente sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y lo abrazaba efusivamente

-¿Qué ases aquí?, pensé que nos veríamos en loa estación de Tamachi en media hora

Ken se sonrojo

-D- Daisuke

El chico de ojos marrón se separo de el, cruzo los brazos y le dijo

-Daisuke, Daisuke, te dije que me llamaras de una manera mas cariñosa, Daisuke- kun, Da- kun, Dai- kun; todos me gustan no tienes que hablarme tan formal

Ken esbozo una sonrisa llevo su mano a su largo cabello y dijo

- Esta bien, D- Daisuke-kun

Daisuke sonrió al escucharlo y volvió a abalanzarse a abrazar a Ichijouji de nuevo

- No espera

Suplica Ken avergonzado al ver como todos se les quedaban mirando extrañados

- No seas así, además no tiene nada de malo

Insistía Daisuke

-¡WAII!

Se escucho una voz conocida provocando que ambos chicos se separaran de sus actividades

- ¿Hikari…?

Susurro Daisuke mientras Ken se sonrojaba aun más

-Pero que escena tan maravillosa acabo de ver—Comentaba Hikari con ambas manos juntas y una mirada de ilusión que hasta los ojos le brillaban—Esperen tengo que tomarles una foto

Mientras la chica comenzaba a preparar su cámara para tomar una foto, Takeru se acercaba hacia ella algo agitado

-¿Porque saliste corriendo así de rápido?

Pregunto el rubio el cual había salido corriendo detrás de la chica

-Mira, Ken vino a ver a Daisuke

-Tenia que ser por algo así—Sonrió Takeru después de incorporarse- ¿ Que haces hasta aquí Ken?, casi no vienes por aquí

-Cierto

Comento Daisuke

-Lo que sucede es que salí mas temprano de clases y pensé pasar a ver a Daisuke

-Ha ya entiendo

Le contestoTakeru, el cual parecía solo tener una conversación privada con Ken al ver esto Daisuke interrumpió celoso

-Hay Takeru , ¿Qué no tienes telepatía?, ¿Por qué te la pasas hablando solo con Ken?

-¿Telepatía?—Pregunto Hikari— ¿No quieres decir delicadeza?

-Hay como sea

Se enfado Daisuke

-Que dajavu acaba de pasar

Comento Takeru sonriendo

-Tienes razón

Dijo Hikari sonriendo

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

Pregunto Daisuke exasperado

Mientras Ken esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que se volvió una tímida risita

-Ken ¿Tu también?

Pregunto Daisuke algo depre

-Lo siento

Contesto Ken entre risas

-No es justo—continuo Daisuke depre—Ya se –El animo le volvió—Te perdono si me das un beso Ken enrojeció de inmediato al oír esta sugerencia y más al escuchar el comentario de Hikari -Me parece una excelente idea, pero esta vez tendre la cámara lista

-Hay va otra vez—Susurro Takeru algo fastidiado y sugirió—Mejor vamos a caminar, ¿Van a ir a la estación de Odaiba?

-S-Si…

Tartamudeo Ken tratando de evadir la situación.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación, Hikari iba agarrada del brazo de Takeru el cual parecía contento con la situación, mientras Daisuke derrochaba alegría caminando de la mano de Ken el cual demostraba algo de timidez

-¿Adonde van a ir?

Pregunto Hikari a lo que Daisuke contesto

-A Shibuya

(Shibuya conocida ciudad por sus enormes centros comerciales, sus elegantes cafeterías, su envidiado pasaje de mangas yaoi y… sus muy famosos, entre todos los estudiantes, hoteles de amor)

-Uy, uy—Comento Hikari con una sonrisa picara—Se ve que la relación va prosperando, ¿He? Ken

El chico de cabello negro se sonroja.

-Si va bien la relación.

Contesta Daisuke a la ligera.

-N-no esta ablando de eso—Interrumpió Ken – Ella esta ablando de… otra cosa.

-¿He enserio?, ¿De que están ablando?

Pregunto ingenuamente Daisuke provocando mas sonrojo en las mejillas de Ichijouji a lo que Hikari se le acerca y tomándolo del brazo le dijo

-Ya Ken déjalo así, el es demasiado despistado y no se dara cuenta además si así fuera no creo que le de mucha vergüenza además… te vez muy lindo cuando te sonrojas

-¿Verdad que si Hikari

Pregunta Daisuke, provocando el sonrojo de Ichijouji el cual decidió tomar del brazo a Daisuke y decirle.

-Ya vámonos deja de estar jugando.

Y mientras Hikari y Takeru veían partir a la pareja se escuchaba a Daisuke decirle a Ken.

- Ya enserio ¿De que estaban hablando?

A lo que Ken contesta.

-Ya déjalo así.

-¿Qué pareja tan divertida no crees Takeru?

Ríe Hikari al decir eso.

-Si, se ve que estas contenta de verlos juntos.

-Claro—Afirma Hikari—Me alegra de que Daisuke se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Ken se ven bien juntos, sabes pensé que Daisuke se enfadaría conmigo por no decirle desde ase mucho lo nuestro pero eso no fue así, por primera vez siento que Daisuke me ve como una verdadera amiga

-Si pero ahora soy yo el que se siente algo celoso—Contesta Takeru—Desde quie ellos salen juntos, Daisuke va y te lleva al techo de la escuela a decirte quien sabe que.

-No pienses nada mal, solo me pide consejos o suele decirme cosas de Ken y de el.

-¿En serio?

-Si por ejemplo me dijo que se sentía algo deprimido por que Ken no le a dicho a sus padres sobre lo suyo.

-Es lógico ese tipo de cosas se dicen de poco en poco.

-Si estoy de acuerdo,- Asintió Hikari—Yo le dije lo mimo pero luego me dijo que no lo culpaba por que el tampoco había dicho nada en su casa por que tampoco se habían dado cuenta.

-Eso es por que de alguna parte Daisuke saco lo despistado que es.

-Si, pero también que su hermana June sabia de lo suyo con Ken pero que no le daba mucha importancia, sabes la vez pasada ella me hablo por teléfono y me dijo que los vio besándose, !Que envidia yo nunca los e visto besarse.

-Pareces disfrutarlo mucho.

-Claro—sonríe Hikari—Como dice Yolei son las intensas llamas del Yaoi.

-Y-yaoi-Comentaba Takeru bastante sorprendido, no sabia que a Hikari le gustaran ese tipo de cosas y se pregunto así mismo en voz alta—Valla que abra pensado sobre Yamato-niisan y yo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Pregunto Hikari como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Nada –Negó el algo nervioso—vámonos.

* * *

El sol iba ocultándose, el metro se deslizaba suavemente.

-Faltan tres estaciones.

Dijo Daisuke en voz baja, de repente sintió un peso en su hombro desibio voltear suavemente dándose cuenta que era Ken que se había quedado dormido.

Daisuke sonrió apaciblemente y lentamente entrelazo su mano con la de Ken el cual sonríe entre sueños, para Daisuke se veía como un ángel con sus ojos serrados y sus labios entre abiertos, en ese momento de felicidad que pensó Daisuke que no podía ser interrumpido escucho como Ken susurro algo dormido que hiso que Daisuke se sorprendiera a pesar de no comprender el significado de esta frase.

**_Continuara..._**


	5. Rumores y pocibles arepentimientos

**_Capitulo 5: Rumores y pocibles arepentimientos._**

Habian pasado tres macse mas desde que salía con el chico de ojos cafes, recordaba todos esos lindos momentos que pasaba con el; un ligero paseo en el parque sonrriendose tímidamente, cuando ayudaba a Daisuke co las tareas y se sentía feliz cuando por accidente se juntaban sus manos cuando trataba de tomar el mismo cuaderno de notas, el disfutrar de ir a una cafetería y comer helado, pasera en bicicleta, jugar un partido de soccer solo ellos dos para terminar acostados juntos en el pasto y caminar en las calles tomados de las manos como las parejas normales.

-¿Seguro?, te acompaño hasta tu casa

Dijo Daisuke

-No esta bien, ya es tarde y no quiero que te pase nada

Contesto Ken

Ese dia se vieron en la torre de Tokio y por quedarse dormidos en el metro de regreso se pasaron de estación, tuvieron que regresarse y por eso ya se abia hecho bastante tarde. Daisuke acompaño a Ken a medio camino de su casa, todo estaba oscuro solo alumbrado por unos cuantos faroles de la calle la cual parecía estar sola, de hecho no muy lejos de allí a contradireccion de la calle se acercaba una chica castaña de pelo medio, vestida con el uniforme de Tamachi y en su mano derecha una bolsa de plastioco con el logo de la tienda local.

-Que fastidio—Pronunciaba enojada—Al final tuve que ir a la tienda de la otra calle

Iba a dar la vuelta a la calle cuando justamente lo vio

"¿Ese es Ichijouji?, si es el pero… ¿Quién es el otro chico?"

Pensó rápidamente, se escondiotras un poste de luz y siguió pensando

"¿Pero que estoy pensando?, si el ya me rechazo"

Recordo ese dia en que trato de declarar sus sentimiento en bano, lo mucho que se esmero en escribir esa carta y an mas el valor que tomo para intentar entregarla sin éxito, ahora que lo pensaqba se sentía algo tonta por decirle esas palabras a Ichijouji y salir corriendo; se quedo quieta observando a ambos chicos, los cuales parecieron no darse cuenta de su presencia, algo sorprendida al verlos tomados de la mano y decidió escuchar su conversación.

-¿Seguro?

Insistio Daisuke una vez mas

-Si no te preocupes, sabes que mi casa no esta lejos

-Bueno entonces nos vemos

Se acerco Daisuke para besarlo a lo que Ken corresponde gustoso y poco a poco como pasaba el tiempo Daisuke decidió profundizar el beso dentro de poco tiempo se encontraba saboreando el interior de la boca de Ken, poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta comberttirse en suaves caricias, lentamente Daisuke fue empujando a Ken contra la pared de un edificio sercano y enpeso a abrazarle y a besarle el cuello lentamente a lametones.

-Da- Daisuke espera—Suplico Ken entrecortadamente, su respiración agitada lentamente sonrojado, violvio a suplicar—Dai- Daisuke detente

-¿Por qué?

Susurro Daisuke en su oído

-¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?

-No te preocupes nadie nos mira.

Susurro nuevamente Daisuke al oído de Ken antes de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, a lo que el chico de ojos azules gimio levente y empeso a pegar mas su cuerpo con el de Daisuke buscando un contacto mas cercano.

-N-no esta bien.

Se dijo Ken separando abruptamente el cuerpo de Daisuke el cual que do sorprerndido por tal acción y pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa no te gusta?

-No, esta bien—Decia Ken trtando de tranquilizarse—N- no es eso es que me preocupa que alguen nos vea además ya es muy tarde y no quiero que te regañen o te pase algo.

Daisuke sonrrio.

-Esta bien, ah no olvides ir mañana a mi casa para que me ayudes a estudiar para los exaenes que tengo el próximo mes.

-Si ire mañana.

Contesto Ken algo deprimido.

-¿Qué pasa?, hay no medigas qui me equiboque de nuevo.

-¿He?, no, no es eso es solo que—Ken se sonrojo—No quería que terminara.

Daisuke volvió a sonrreir.

-Ya entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Y despidiéndose con otro beso fugas Daisuke se fue.

Ken tocaba la mejilla que Daisuke acaba de besar con una gran sonrisa y algo ruborisado, mientras veía partir a Daisuke vio la silueta de aqulla otra persona, sin querer empeso a recordar ese hecho que enterro en su mente ya hacia tantos años; serro sus ojos para aclarar aquellos pensamientos que le perturbaban al abrirlos de nuevo encontró un alibio instantáneo al reconocer otra ves la figura de Daisuke y decidio retirarse a su casa, sin darse cuenta que aquella chica lo abia oído y visto todo.

Después de un rato ella pensó serenamente.

"Asi que es por eso por lo que me prechazo a mi a las demás"

Antes de retirarse a su casa.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Ichijouji llegaba tarde a clases esta vez la presencia del chico de ojos marron en sus sueños no lo dejo dormir.

Después de que fuera regañado por su profesor de primera clase se sento en su lugar de costumbre. El profesor explicaba para que eran y funcionaban los logaritmos pero Ken no les prestaba atención, en lugar de eso podía escuchar el cuchichear de sus compañeros, de nuevo era lo mismo de siempre.

" Y pensar que el año pasado era un genio" "¿Qué le abra pasado a ese buen estudiante?" " Ya no es tan bueno en el soccer como antes"

Ya abia pasado un año desde eso y no lo podían dejar en paz.

Todos los días escuchaba lo mismo lo único que consideraba un alivio a su dia era ver la sonrisa de Daisuke tan calida y despreocupada como siempre eso era lo que le daba fueza para continuar y no dejarse llevar por esos rumures mal intencionados. Pero…

A la cuarta clase todos los de la clase sexto tres se preparaban para clase de deportes, Ken fue el ultimo en salir de los vestuarios era un dia caluriso asi que decidió amarrarse el cabello para atrás para no acalorase tanto, salió deprisa al patio y se sento en el jardin con sus compañeros esperando su turno para el ejercicio a ralisar, por un miomento le pareció que sus compañeros le miraban unos con odio y otros con desconciento, suspiro profundo pensó que el dia ya no podía irle peor cuando escucho a unas chicas decir casi en murmulos.

-Ya viste lo que trae Ichijouji en el cuello.

-Si me pregunto quien se lo abra hecho.

-De suguro fue una chica de Odaiba.

-¿De Odaiba?

-Si, mi hermana que estudia en la secundaria de alla era su fan el año pasado que lo conoció, me dijo que lo ha visto pasear por Odaiba muy seguido.

-¿He? ¿Encerio?

-Si, con razón no acepta la invitación de ninguna chica de la escuela, aun asi es muy indecente que un estudianrte de primaria traiga semejante chupetón en el cuello.

-Tienes razón el muy descarado lo muestra con mucho orgullo.

Ken desamarro su cabello rápidamente tratando de cubrir aquella marca roja, no se ubiera percatado de ella si no ubiera sido pór el cambio de uniforme y por la tonta idea que tubo de amarrarse el cabello. En ese momento todos sus comañeros empesaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-Ya vieron ahora se hace el muy desente.

-Y eso que el año pasado se jacteaba de ser un genio y ahora esto.

-¿Con que tipo de personas se estará juntando?

-Imaginense como será en secucundaria si ahora ya hace esto…

-Su novia a de ser una cualquiera.

Ken se encogió de brazos, suspiro, serro los ojos; repentinamente se puso de pie y salió de ese lugar mientras sus compañeros seguían meurmurando detras de el.

Corrio por el pasilo hasta llegar al baño donde se labo la cara con agua fría, tratando de tranquilizarse, suspiro profundo y con arrepentimiento ensus ojos recogui parte de su cabello para poder ver esa marca roja reflejada en el espejo frente a el.

Sintio vergüenza por aquellas palabras de sis compañeros.

-Talvez… no se que pensar no he hecho nada malo, el no lo hiso a propósito… aunque talvez sea cierto, esto… no es normal; el y yo somos chicos si los otro se enteraran de eso… no quisiera saber que arian.

Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que sentía, sabia que no era nada malo, que Daisuke lo quería de igual forma o mas que el no sabia que hacer que es lo que los demás pensarían si se enteraran de esto, que es lo que diría su madre si viera aquella marca de su cuello lo mas probable es que lloraría y le diría con trstesa," ¿Por qué Ken? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Pensé que abias regresado a ser el buen chico de antes"; se sentía agobiado por eso, cerro los ojos nuevamente antes de enjuagarse la cara de nuevo.

Durante el descanso ya era una agonia toda la escuela comentaba la marca de su cuello y aunque la cubria con su cabello sentía que todo el mundo podía verla, las que mas comentaban esto sin duda eran las chicas en especial las que el rechazo en su momento y guardaban rencor por ello. El dia se le abia hecho horrible, por suerte los profesores no arbirtieron su marca de lo contrario se ubiera metido en mas problemas de los que ya tenia; en cuanto toco la campana que anuncia el final de las clases tomo sus cosas se marcho de prisa.

Aun aliendio del plantel veía que algunas chicas del mismo curso que el pro de otro grupo hablaban

-¿Ya lo sabes? ¿cierto?

-Por su puesto, con razo no quiso salir con ninguna de nosoptras.

-Siento vergüenza de solo aberme imaginado saliendo con él.

Ken por supuesto trataba de ignorarlas per era obia que sus comentarios le aferctaban, acelero el paso tratando de alejarse lo mas que podía de ese lugar mientras que esas chicas comensaron a burlaban de el al ver la reacion de Ichijouji, en ese instante una de ellas vio a una chica de su clase que se les acercaba.

-Maiko.

Le llamaron, se trataba de la misma chica que abia visto a Ichijouji la noche anterior.

-Oye Maiko ya te enteraste, sobre lo de Ichijouji.

-No ¿De que se trarta?

Contesto la aludida sorprendia.

-Unas chicas de su clase me dijieron que Ichijouji traia un chupeto en el cuello, ¿Te imaginas?, ¿Con que clase de chica saldrá?, yo nunca me ubira imaginado que el fuera esa clase de persona.

Sin embargo Maiko se quedo pensando en lo que vio la noche anterior y dijo.

-No deberían decir eso de Ichijouji.

A lo que las demás chicas contestaro enojadas.

-¿Pero que dices?, bien merecido se lo tiene por ser asi con nosotras desde el año pasado, tu deberías sentirte igual ya que tambiente rechazo tu que eres tan timida te animaste y mira lo que paso.

-Si pero tenia una buena razón para ello.

Dijo Maiko tratando de defender a Ichijouji.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

-N-nada olbidenlo.

-¿Maiko tu sabes algo,sierto?, tienes que decirlo.

Maiko dudo un momento antes de decir lo que abia visto la noche anterior…

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Dudas, declaraciones e interrupciones

**_Capitulo 6: Dudas, declaraciones e interrupciones._**

Al salir de clases fue directamente a la casa Motomiya como lo había prometido, toco la puerta y como de costumbre June le abrió y al verlo le dijo.

-¿Bienes a ver a Daisuke?

-Sí.

-A un no llega de la escuela, no creo que tarde.

Ken acepto la propuesta y se sienta en el sillón mientras June se acerca al refrigerador

- ¿No quieres algo de tomar?—Le dijo la chica sacando un jugo del refrigerador—Creo que hay otro jugo en el refrigerador.

-No, gracias.

Negó ken.

-¿Seguro? Hace mucho calor, supongo que con el cabello largo como el tuyo te acaloras con facilidad, no piensas que deberías recogértelo

-No, así está bien gracias.

Inconscientemente Ken lleva su mano a su cuello cubierto por su cabello a lo que June le echa una mirada curiosa para decirle.

-Mmmm… Como quieras.

-Disculpa June ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

-Si claro ya sabes donde esta.

Ken se dirigió al teléfono y marco el numero de su casa, había olvidado avisarle a su madre que iría a la casa de Motomiya y no quería preocuparla.

June miraba a Ichijouji curiosamente, había momentos en el que Ken desviaba la mirada mientras hablaba y sentía como June le miraba pero él disimulaba que no sabía que lo observaba mientras June se sentó en el sillón sin quitar la vista al chico, incluso cuando tomaba su refresco le seguía mirando. En un descuido de Ken (o eso pensó June) llevó su cabello azulado detrás de su oreja revelando por un momento aquella marca roja en su cuello, que cubrió de nuevo con su cabello al agacharse para colgar el teléfono.

June se sentía atragantar con su bebida al mismo tiempo que vio eso se ruborizo y pensó.

"E-eso era l-lo que creo que era, ¿Quién se lo habrá hecho? ¿A caso habrá sido Daisuke?, no, no puede ser si apenas son unos niños, no puedo creer esto… ¡mi propio hermano me está ganando y yo ni siquiera tengo novio!"

En ese momento se oye que alguien abre la puerta principal.

-Ya llegue ¿Qué hay de comer? – Era Daisuke que llegaba del colegio— Ha, hola Ken no se supone que nos veríamos en 20 minutos.

-Es que quería verte antes.

Daisuke tomo el portafolio de Ken el cual estaba a lado suyo y le dijo.

-Vamos a mi habitación.

-Si.

Responde Ken siguiendo a Daisuke su habitación, a lo que solo June podía seguirlos con una mirada atónita.

En cuanto escucho el cerrar de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano pensó en voz alta aun sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Si-significa que esos dos van a….

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Daisuke, Ken se había sentado en la cama de él mientras este acomodaba su mochila y la de Ichijouji cerca de su escritorio

-Si ya sé que te dije que me ayudaras a estudiar—Dijo Daisuke sonriente—pero por esta vez no podríamos olvidarlo—Volteo Daisuke a ver a Ken el cual estaba melancólico- ¿Qué pasa?

Y se sentó junto a Ken.

-Nada solo que…

-¿Solo qué?

-Daisuke, n-no te arrepientes de salir conmigo, es que no es algo normal, todos te critican y te observan como si fueras un bicho raro y…

-¡Suficiente!—Grito Daisuke enfadado— ¡claro que no yo nunca me arrepentiré de estar contigo, si a los demás no les gusta qué, lo importante es lo que yo siento!—Se toco el pecho al decir esto—Yo te quiero eso es lo que me dice el corazón, si los demás creen que es algo raro que importa y si alguien te molesta por eso yo mismo me encargare de darle una paliza.

Ken se sonrojo al escuchar esto y le dijo.

-Muchas gracias.

Daisuke respiro hondo, se relajo y más calmado le pregunto.

-¿Te molestaron hoy otra vez verdad?

-Si.

Contesto Ken apagado.

-Ya te dije que no los escuches ¿Y qué si ya no eres el niño genio que eras antes? Así eres más feliz y así me gustas mucho.

-No, no ahora no fue por eso por lo que me molestaron, fue por otra cosa.

-¿A sí que fue?

-Es que ayer—Ken se ruborizo – me dejaste una marca en el cuello mira.

Ken se recoge el cabello para que Daisuke pudiera ver.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención—Se disculpa Daisuke ruborizado—aun así no tenían por qué decirte nada.

-Tengo suerte los maestros no lo vieron, de haberlo hecho hubieran llamado a mis padres y que explicaciones les hubiera dado.

-Les dirías verdad, que tú y yo salimos, nos queremos— lo dice algo a la ligera—vivos en una época más moderna ya no es tan raro ver cosas como estas

-Y… ¿A ti no te dicen nada tus compañeros de que tú y yo siempre estamos juntos?

Pregunto Ken preocupado.

-Decirme qué, de qué o para qué.

Ken no se sorprendió del todo de la reacción de Daisuke ya que era normal que este vivera en su mundo y no se diera cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

-Te envidio un poco—Susurro Ken mientras Daisuke le sonríe—me gusta eso de ti.

-De todas maneras no les hagas caso a ese tipo de personas, ya te dije si te siguen molestando iré yo y les daré una paliza.

Ken sonrió dulcemente, se acostó en la cama de Daisuke y cerró los ojos; de repente sintió un peso encima lo que hiso que abriera los ojos nuevamente percatándose que Daisuke estaba encima de él.

-¿Qué haces Daisuke?

Pregunto ruborizado a lo que el chico de ojos cafés respondió.

-Alguna vez te dije que lindo te vez con el uniforme de verano de tu escuela.

Daisuke le sonrió y empezó a besarle poco a poco en la boca para ir bajando al cuello del chico de ojos azules.

-D- Daisuke.

Dijo Ken ruborizado y agitado.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que esta vez no te dejara marca.

Poco a poco los dos niños se dejaron llevar por ese beso, el problema que inicialmente los había conducido a eso ya no estaba solo se encontraba el presente…

Solo débiles caricias sobre la ropa, saboreando el dulzor de su boca, de su lengua… poco a poco Daisuke fue queriendo más sin ir muy rápido fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa blanca que traía Ichijouji y bajando sus besos dirigiéndolos a su pecho.

-Tienes una piel muy suave Ken.

Le dijo Daisuke en tono bajo y volviendo a besar el pecho de Ichijouji el cual gimió ligeramente y le dijo.

-Espera…hhmm si haces eso…

Se cubrió la cara avergonzado.

Daisuke se separo de él para observar tan hermosa vista y dijo.

-Te ves lindo cuando estas sonrojado…

Sin poder terminar esta frase tocaron la puerta con desesperación matando todo el sentimiento acumulado en ese momento solo para ser abierta la puerta de golpe por June.

-¡Daisuke!

Grito la chica la cual vio a su hermano parado junto a la cama y a Ken sentado el que todavía estaba ruborizado y tomando su camisa tratando de cerrarla

-¡¿Por qué abres así?

Grito Daisuke

-No importa a demás toque primero.

-Tenias que esperar a que te abriera.

-¡No me vengas con eso!- Grita June, Daisuke se acerca a esta y la empieza a empujarla fuera de su habitación— o-oye espera.

-Si, si ya me estas aburriendo, déjanos solos.

Le dijo Daisuke dando le avión y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Ya dentro de la habitación él se dijo en voz baja.

-Maldición olvide ponerle seguro a la puerta—y diciendo en voz alta pregunto— ¿Qué haces Ken?

Miro a Ken como se abrochaba la camisa ya la acomodaba.

-Vamos a estudiar quieres.

Dijo Ken algo serio.

-Ah pero… está bien.

Acabo diciendo Daisuke algo desilusionado, se sentaron en donde estaba el escritorio al contrario de siempre estudiaron en silencio y sin mirarse, así fue toda la tarde.

* * *

Ya eran las 8:00pm cuando June toco la puerta.

-¡Pase!

Grita Daisuke.

June abre la puerta y dice.

-Mamá dijo que la cena esta lista, que vallan a cenar—June comienza a cerrar la puerta cuando dijo— los estaré vigilando

June cerro la puerta

Daisuke se levanto del escritorio, bostezo mientras se estiraba decía.

-Umm vamos a cenar.

Ken se levanto del escritorio pero con una reacción de que no había escuchado a Daisuke, el chico se entristeció ante esto y camino hasta la puerta, justo cuando toco la perilla de esta sintió que le abrazaban por detrás.

-Daisuke—Ken le susurro al oído—gracias.

-¿He?

-Es gracias a ti por lo que he podido sobrevivir hasta ahora, muchas gracias.

Daisuke le toma la mano aun estando de espaldas, Ken se acerca y deposita un beso suave en su cuello.

-Te quiero Daisuke.

Se quedaron así unos minutos.

-Daisuke hijo la cena ya esta lista vengan los dos, hice yakisoba tu favorito.

Interrumpió la voz de la señora Motomiya aquel dulce momento.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos ya.

Le dijo Ken separándose lentamente de Daisuke.

-Si claro.

Afirma Daisuke Ken tomo el pomo de la puerta y la entre abre.

-O-oye Ken—Le dijo Daisuke con algo de timidez-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir hoy?, mira mañana es domingo y no creo que haya problemas.

-S-si—Respondió Ken casi de inmediato—pero primero tengo que avisar en mi casa.

-Si claro no hay problema.

Ambos niños salieron de la habitación de Daisuke se dirigieron a la mesa mientras Ken se dirijio al teléfono.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto hijo?

Pregunto la madre de Daisuke mientras este se sentaba.

-Si Daisuke ¿Qué era lo que tú y Ken estaban haciendo?

Pregunta June de inmediato tratando de insinuar algo.

-Nada solo estaba diciéndole que se quedara a dormir hoy para que me siguiera ayudando a estudiar.

June se sonrojo.

-¿Quedarse a dormir tu y Ken en la misma habitación?

-Si, ni modos que se quedara a dormir en el pasillo.

Ken en ese momento regresaba para sentarse a la mesa, se sentó al lado derecho de Daisuke mientras June se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su hermano.

-Y ¿Qué dijo tu mamá?

Pregunto Daisuke.

-Dijo que sí, que me podía quedar a dormir.

Contesto Ken con tranquilidad.

-Entonces más tarde te llevare un futon a la habitación de Daisuke.

Le dijo la madre sonriente.

-No creo que lo necesiten.

Comento June para si en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pregunto Daisuke malhumorado.

-Ya dejen de pelear los dos.

Regaño la madre de los hermanos Motomiya.

-Ichijouji dime ¿Como va mi hijo en sus estudios?—Comento el padre de Daisuke—me alegra que tu le des clases a mi hijo.

-Va muy bien señor Motomiya.

Afirma Ken.

-Que gusto me da, supongo que tu ya elegiste la secundaria a la que ingresaras terminando este año, Daisuke aun no la ha elegido su padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por eso.

Declara la madre preocupada.

-Se preocupan por nada—Dice Daisuke a la ligera—porque yo quiero entrar a la secundaria de Tamachi.

Al decir esto todos exceptuando él y Ken comenzaron a reírse.

-¡¿Por qué se ríen?

Pregunta Daisuke enfadado.

-Lo siento hijo.

Se disculpa su madre entre risas cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-¿Enserio crees puedes entrar allí?—Le dice June riendo—a esa escuela solo entran personas inteligentes como Ichijouji.

-Seria bueno que a Daisuke se le pegara la inteligencia de Ichijouji.

Declaraba su padre.

-No deberían de decir eso—Interrumpió Ken atrayendo la atención de todos—Daisuke tiene sus propios meritos no deberían compararlo conmigo.

Ambos padres agacharon la cabeza.

-Ah si tienes razón.

Dijo la madre sonriendo amablemente.

-Claro querida nuestro Daisuke es inteligente a su manera.

Sonrió entusiasta el señor Motomiya.

Ken miraba como Daisuke le sonreía tiernamente a lo que él correspondió de igual manera.

-Con las miradas que se echan parece como si los dos fueran…

Interrumpió Daisuke a June con un pisotón antes que llegara a decir algo más, pues estaba arto de esa situación por lo que June decidió no hablar más.

_**Continuara...**_


	7. Placer y duda

**Bueno ahora si el lemon, he de decir que esta fue l primera escena de este tipo que hice, asi que espero que les guste, no olviden comentar n.n**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Placer y duda.**_

Eran las 10:30 pm ambos chicos se preparaban para dormir ya, Ken extendía el futon en el piso junto a la cama de Daisuke mientras este lo observaba estando sentado en su cama.

-Cámbiate puedes ponerte mi pijama como la vez pasada.

Decía Daisuke, esta seria la segunda ves que dormirían en casa del chico d ojos cafés aparte de aquella vez hace un año.

-Si, gracias pero tu con que dormirás.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso con la playera que tengo es suficiente.

Afirmaba Daisuke.

Ken se ruborizo y le dio la espalda y comenzó a desvestirse. Daisuke miraba embobado el hermoso cuerpo de Ken, un cuerpo delgado, pecho firme y unas piernas bien formadas; un cabello suave y de agradable aroma y sus ojos profundos y tan familiares.

Daisuke tomo su almohada la puso frente a el para evitar un suspiro de placer ante tan deslumbrante belleza.

-Termine, ¿Quieres que apague la luz?

Volteaba Ken mientras decía eso.

-Si.

Contesto Daisuke escabulléndose entre sus sabanas.

Ken sonrió y apago la luz, él también había notado que Daisuke le miraba se sentía avergonzado era la primera vez que se desvestía enfrente de él sabiendo que lo disfrutaba, también era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso casi podía adibinar lo que iba a acontecer esa noche entre los dos.

Se recostó en el futon dándole la espalda a Daisuke tratando de serrar sus ojos para conciliar el sueño pero no paso todo lo contrario sentía que el tiempo se le hacia eterno, cuando volteo a ver al reloj apenas eran las 11:10pm cuando escucho.

-O-oye ken ¿Estas dormido?

-No.

Respondió.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir, dime no estas incomodo allá abajo.

-No, creo que no.

Dijo Ken apretando las sabanas.

-S-si quieres pues pasarte aquí arriba conmigo.

Vacilo Daisuke al decir esto.

-No se, no creo que que quepamos los dos.

Respondió dudoso Ken.

-No te preocupes me pegar a la pared si lo hago estoy seguro que ambos cabreemos aquí.

¿Qué hacer?, Ken pensó rápidamente en muchas cosas y pensó que su relación siempre fue así el resistiéndose Daisuke insistiendo siempre a sido as incluso de amigos.

Suspiro y dijo.

-E-esta bien.

Se levanto y se metió a la pequeña cama junto a Daisuke, se sentía nervioso, se volvió a dar la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico de ojos cafés.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Daisuke se acercara asta el y lo rodeara con los brazos, Ken sintió un vuelco en el estomago se sentía aun mas ansioso de lo que ya estaba, sentía la leve respiración de Daisuke haciendo cosquillas no podía evitar pensar en cosas que para él eran indecibles. Sintió una vez mas que Daisuke lo atraía mas hacia él hasta pegar su cuerpo por completo, decidió no decir nada se quedaron así un momento mas largo; Ken se relajo pensando que Daisuke se había quedado dormido trato de imitarlo serró sus ojos para dormir pero los abrió casi de inmediato al sentir como Daisuke le desabrochaba la pijama con cuidado.

-D- Daisuke espera—por fin rompió el silencio—que tal si alguien entra y nos ve o que tal si nos escuchan.

-No te preocupes—Contesto Daisuke tranquilo—esta vez recordé ponerle seguro a la puerta y todos ya están dormidos.

-Lo sé, pero escucha aun estamos en primaria y…

-No tiene nada de malo—Interrumpió Daisuke – en un par de meces estaremos en secundaria pero… no seguiré si no quieres no voy a obligarte.

-Ese no es el problema ¡si quiero!

-¿Entonces?... no se si soy bueno en esto o no pero quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos.

Ken apretó las sabanas de la cama mientras suspiraba profundamente y sonrojado casi en un susurro respondió.

-Si, esta bien.

Daisuke sintió que su interior se llenaba de felicidad instantánea al oír tan dulce y esperada respuesta. Daisuke comenzaba lento besando el cuello de Ken estando aun de espaldas, apenas rosaba sus labios en el cuello del chico de ojos azules. Muy despacio y si dejar su cuello le terminaba de desabrochar la parte de arriba del pijama y comenzó a acariciar su pecho, Ken por su parte solo se dejaba hacer disfrutando de la manera tan paciente y silenciosa que Daisuke tenia de amarlo, intentado por todos los medios que nadie los ollera fuera de esa habitación.

Lentamente Daisuke fue bajando la parte de abajo del pijama de Ken mientras le besaba los hombros dándole ligeras mordidas que estremecían el cuerpo de Ichijouji.

-Daisuke.

Susurraba Ken sonrojado, volteo entonces su rostro para encontrar un beso profundo de Daisuke.

se separaron pararon para tomar aire.

Entonces Ken sintió los dedos de Daisuke acariciándole el vientre haciendo que se recargara en él suavemente provocando con esto que gimiera suavemente al sentir la erección Daisuke rosarle por detrás. Él chico de ojos cafés contesto con otro gemido, con manos temblorosas e inseguras en un principio Daisuke comenzó a acariciar la hombría de Ichijouji haciendo que el disfrutara de ese contacto, Ken comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Daisuke.

Ambos niños suspiraban agitados y suspiraban quedamente el uno para el otro.

-Ken…aah… date la vuelta…ahh...

Ken asintió con la cabeza y sintiendo como Daisuke lo soltaba se dio la vuelta mientras se terminaba de quitar la ropa tirándola al borde de la cama. Pudo observar como Daisuke se sacaba las prendas de ropa que le estorbaban se ruborizo al verlo así por primera vez.

Daisuke se volvió a acotar y estando uno frente al otro se abrazaron y profundizaron sus besos haciendo que sus lenguas juguetearan en la boca del otro, las manos de cada quien acariciaban..

Los brazos de otro con delicadeza, tocaban sus caderas su pecho.

Daisuke se coloco encima de Ken besándole nuevamente el cuello mientras Ken lo rodeaba con sus brazos acariciándole la espalda. El chico ojos cafés continuo bajando a besos y lamidas por su pecho, su estomago hasta su ombligo y comenzó a saborearlo para luego volver a su boca; Ken junto sus cuerpos colocando sus piernas alrededor de Daisuke por debajo de las sabanas volviéndose a besar con pación, el rose de sus miembros les despertaba mas deseo, Daisuke rodeo con sus brazos a Ken moviéndose de un lado al otro inquieto y agitado hasta que la espalda de Ken quedo apoyada en la cabecera de la cámara abriéndole cariñosamente las piernas e introduciendo su miembro lentamente en la entrada del chico de ojos azules.

La nueva intromisión hiso que Ken soltara un gemido casi sordo aferrándose a los hombros de Daisuke el cual sentía como la calidez de su amor le abrazaba, deseaba moverse tanto dentro suyo; Ken comenzó a descender su cuerpo hasta quedar acostado de nuevo en la cama de nuevo cuidando de no desacomodar al chico de ojos cafés el cual comenzó a moverse lentamente, a pesar de estar ansioso no deseaba lastimar a Ken para nada, poco a poco el ritmo se hizo cada vez mas acompasado mientras pasaban los incansables segundos.

Daisuke creyó que no aguantaría más su propio silencio y acallando sus gritos en los labios de Ichijouji ahogaron sus gritos besandonse con locura.

Los suspiros se retomaron unas ves mas… estaban cerca… los dos… Daisuke hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y se contuvo unos segundos y fue hasta después de sentir el cálido liquido de Ken por su estomago y escucho su gemido de placer que Ken sintió como el miembro de Daisuke se hinchaba, palpitando de placer y en su interior que con una ultima embestida mas adentrada, apretando las sabanas, que sintió como lo llenaban de aquel liquido espeso y blanco por todo su interior.

Agotado Daisuke salió del interior del chico de ojos azules con cuidado y se recostó a su lado, aun tratando de normalizar su respiración. El chico de cabello marrón beso la mejilla de Ken y le sonrió pero este miraba algo inexpresivo al techo, ese recuerdo de su infancia volvía lentamente a su cabeza, Daisuke lo miro un roto de echo deseaba decirle algo pero no sabia que precisamente ni en que momento entonces Ken hiso que se recostara en su pecho y le paso la mano por el cabello haciendo que el lo considerara una señal.

-¿Me pregunto si mi corazón se escucha tan rápido como el tuyo?

-Si, seguro que si…

Afirmo Ken.

-Lo siento ¿te lastime mucho?

-No… no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Te gusto?

-Si mucho…

Daisuke se levanto rápidamente de esa cómoda posición y poniéndose de pie fuera de la cama comenzó a buscar algo n su escritorio.

-¿Qué haces Daisuke?

Preguntó Ken sorprendido tratando de sentarse.

-Acuéstate no te esfuerces mucho, ye a de costar trabajo sentarte solo buscaba esto.

Le dijo Daisuke mostrándole una caja de pañuelos.

-Ah eso, lo siento te ensucié mucho.

Le dijo Ken ladeando la cabeza.

-Ah no, no es por eso no te fijes.

-¿Entonces?

-Es para ti.

Aseguraba Daisuke volviendo a la cama y tapándose.

-¿Para mi?

Ken miro a Daisuke impresionado.

-Si, yo también te ensucie mucho, perdón debí avisarte o algo.

Ken comenzó a reírse suavemente y tímidamente por el comentario tan inocente a su parecer de Daisuke.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-No, de nada… gracias…

Le dijo Ken sonriendo, tomando un pañuelo y limpiando los fluidos que dejo en el estomago de Daisuke.

-Pero eran para ti.

Rio de nuevo Ken a las palabras de Daisuke y le dijo.

-Esta bien tu primero y luego yo.

Cuando terminaron ambos chicos de limpiarse dejaron la caja de pañuelos al dado de la cama y se acostaron juntos Daisuke abrazaba a Ken con expresión de felicidad a pesar de ya estar dormido sin embargo Ken seria despierto pensando para si.

"¿Por qué, porque tuve que recordar eso ahora? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él si estoy con Daisuke? maldición"

Así fue mientras el observaba el techo de esa noche.

**_Continuara..._**


	8. El sueño

**Ya traigo la continuacion de esta historia espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: El sueño.**_

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y desolado sentía un frio que le erizaba la piel, sentía como un terrible escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo dentro de esta retumbaba una inmensa soledad después de un rato escucho una voz conocida de varón que le decía.

-Tu sabes que estas engañándolo que nunca estarás completamente con él así será por siempre.

Ichijouji sentía un dolor en el pecho cual profunda sombra gris que se presentaba como desesperación.

-Mentira, lo engañas a él y te engañas a ti, no eres digno de su amor porque a alguien como a ti nunca nadie lo va a querer.

Seguía la voz que retumbaba en su cabeza.

-¡Cállate!

Suplico Ken con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si sigues así esa persona se alejara de ti para siempre.

Ken cerró los ojos diciéndole.

-No.

-Si, el nunca volverá, él se ira para siempre al igual que yo, ese será tu castigo.

Le dijo la voz tan fría que llego hasta el fondo de su corazón, Ken abre los ojos lentamente para encontrar sus manos llenas de sangre y sintiendo un horror inmensurable tembló y grito fuertemente.

-Ken, Ken, despierta.

Comenzaba Daisuke a agitar el cuerpo de Ichijouji mientras gritaba su nombre al cabo de unos segundos Ken despertó sobresaltado, sudando, con los ojos llenos de espanto miro sus manos que se encontraban blancas y sudorosas todo aquello había sido un sueño.

-¿Ken estas bien?

Pregunto Daisuke muy preocupado, Ken se abalanzo hacia él abrazándolo.

-Daisuke pensé que te había sucedido algo malo.

-Dime, ¿Que tienes? ¿Enserio estas bien?

-Si.

-Que bueno me habías asustado.

Dijo Daisuke mas aliviado y sonriéndole a Ken el cual alzo su mirada y pensó.

"Deseo ver por siempre esa sonrisa tan cálida así que es mejor que no le diga nada"

Los dos niños se recostaron de nuevo en la cama esta vez era Ken el que estaba sobre Daisuke el cual le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano mientras abrazaba con la otra.

-Estaba preocupado—Dijo Daisuke –comenzaste a moverte y a quejarte mucho creo que tenias una pesadilla.

-Si.

-¿Qué soñaste?, dime.

-N-no lo recuerdo.

Le dijo Ken algo evasivo.

-Esta bien—Dijo Daisuke abrasándolo—no pienses en cosas desagradables además ayer pasamos un momento muy especial.

Ken sonrió, era cierto ayer en la noche el Daisuke se entregaron a su amor pero…

-Es mejor que me vista.

Comento Ichijouji poniéndose de pie aun lado de la cama, mientras Daisuke miraba de reojo el cuerpo que había sido suyo.

-¿Por qué te vistes tan rápido? Aun es temprano, ¿No quieres quedarte aquí conmigo acostado otro ratito.

Le pregunto el chico de ojos cafés estirándole los brazos en señal de querer abrasarlo, Ken sonrió recogió su ropa interior y comenzó a ponérsela junto al reto de su ropa.

-Si hago eso lo más probable es que terminemos haciéndolo de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Qué tiene?

-Que esta vez es de mañana puede que nos escuchen.

-Así es cierto ¿verdad?, además—Bostezó Daisuke—Aun estoy cansado por lo de anoche.

Ken termino de vestirse y se sentó en el futon.

-Vuélvete a dormir si estas muy cansado.

-No claro que no—Se sentó Daisuke en su cama con la sabana medio caída apenas cubriéndolo y rascándose la cabeza—No estaría bien, por cieto ¿Tu no estas cansado?

-No mucho.

-Oye Ken seguro que estas bien, no te lastime mucho anoche.

-¿He?, ¿Por qué preguntas eso de nuevo?

-Es que siento que lo hice muy fuerte y yo que quería que nuestra primera vez no te doliera.

Admitió Daisuke algo avergonzado y apenado.

-No, esta bien Daisuke, no me dolió casi nada es que...

Ken se quedo callado y pensó para sus adentros.

"Hace mucho que no sentía esa sensación"

Daisuke miro a Ken más pensativo incluso más de lo normal

-¿En que piensas?

Pregunta el chico de ojos cafés ingenuo.

-En nada olvídalo, tengo algo de hambre quisiera ir a desayunar.

Ken sonrió algo forzado en ese momento el estomago de Motomiya chillaba haciendo que el se sonroje ligeramente y dijo.

-Tienes razón yo también tengo hambre.

Asi Daisuke se levanto y se vistió de prisa ambos salieron de la habitación al cabo de unos minutos.

-June ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? ¿Aun no se levantan?

Pregunta Daisuke estirándose.

-No están, fueron a comprar algo de comer—June miraba a ambos chico inquisitivamente—porque mamá no tenia ganas de cocinar.

-Esta bien, ¿Ken quieres ver la tv mientras llegan?

-No—Respondió Ken—es mejor que me valla.

-No digas eso, no voy a dejar que te vallas con el estomago vacio.

Insistió Daisuke.

-Esta bien.

Accedió Ken dirigiéndose al sillón sentándose en este.

-Parece que despertaste muy contento Daisuke.

Le dijo June a su hermano en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pregunto Daisuke algo enojado.

-Ya sabes tu y Ken se divirtieron mucho anoche—Daisuke se ruborizo y se llevo a June a la cocina para que Ken no escuchara—entonces ¿Tengo razón?

-¿Qué tanto sabes?

Pregunta Daisuke rebelándose solo.

-Lo escuche todo anoche—Daisuke se petrifico y se ruborizo ante las palabras de su hermana la cual continuo—no te preocupes no le diré nada a nuestros papás pero.

-Pero…

-A cambio tienes que hacer mis tareas en la casa durante un año—Ella lo señala recalcando su mandato a lo que Daisuke parpadea sorprendido, se había dado cuenta su hermana estaba acaso ¿siendo gentil con él?—y también—siguió June—tienes que presentarme al hermano mayor de tu amigo Joe

Daisuke le sonrió a lo que June se sorprendió y el dijo.

-Que raro hasta te escuchaste amable.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Le pregunta ella enfadada, Daisuke negó con la cabeza antes de decirle.

-Gracias June pero… no se si él quiera salir con una chica tan fastidiosa y molesta como tú.

Retomo su papel de hermano pequeño.

-¿Pero que has dicho?

Le grita June mientras le estira las mejillas a Daisuke también retomando su papel de hermana mayor.

* * *

Después de desayuno Daisuke acompañaba a Ken a la estación para que tomara el tren a su casa.

-¿De que estaba ablando June y tu en la cocina?

Pregunto Ken interesado a lo que Daisuke se sobresalto.

-Ah pues… de nada… ya sabes sus cosas molestas.

-¿Sus cosas?

-Si, ya sabes quería que le presentara al hermano de Joe ya sabes como es ella de entrometida.

Trato Daisuke de esquivar el tema.

-Veo que tu y June se están llevando mejor.

Dijo Ken con un dejo de envidia.

-¿Enserio?—Pregunto Daisuke extrañado—pero.. si siempre nos la pasamos peleando y eso…. Y tu que me dices, ¿Tu hermano y tu se llevaban bien? Casi nunca hablas de eso.

Ken se sobresalto al oír eso.

-N-no lo recuerdo bien.

-Cierto lo olvide—dijo Daisuke algo triste—que aun no recuperas todos tus recuerdos—Ken asentó con la cabeza tristemente viendo esto Daisuke trato de animarlo diciéndole—Aun así recuerdo a ver visto una foto tuya y de tu hermano en tu casa y ambos se veían felices juntos yo creo que debieron llevarse bien—Daisuke vio a Ken aun melancólico—lo siento.

-¿He?

Volteo Ken sorprendido.

-Creo que te recordé algo malo.

Le dijo el chico de ojos cafés con tristeza.

-Nada de eso—Negó Ken—a mira ya llegamos bueno tengo que irme adiós.

Ken se despidió rápido mientras corría hacia la estación del metro dejando a Daisuke algo tonto por la despedida tan abrupta.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ken entraba a su escuela estaba cansado con anticipación pues ya sabia que le esperaba adentro, mas criticas de sus compañeros por su supuesta "novia", suspiro al pie de la puerta de su salón de clases ya podía oír el cuchichear de sus compañeros aun que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían por la misma puerta así que volviendo a suspirar profundamente abrió esta y entro en ese instante todos sus compañeros se quedaron callados, el chico de ojos azules camino derecho a su asiento sintiendo las miradas de descontento de algunos y de odio de otros tanto.

A la hora descanso el ambiente se enrareció mas, cada ves que pasaba de chicas se quedaban calladas y mirándolo con una especie de odio y presunción mientras los chicos se alejaban de él sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Se dirijio al baño a enjuagarse la cara para relajarse cuando termino de ello se dirijo a la salida del baño cuando escucho a un grupo de chicos fuera de este decir su nombre y decidió escuchar su conversación.

-Si, ya me lo dijo una de quinto.

-Siempre supe que Ichijouji era asi de raro.

Ken se sobresalto al escuchar la palabra "raro"

-Era obvio, recuerden que Reiko Kukuchi de nuestro salón se le declaro, es muy bonita e Ichijouji la rechazo por eso no me sorprendí cuando me entere que él salía con un chico en lugar de una chica de Odaiba.

Ken se sintió mareado, ¿Cómo era posible que se aigan enterado de lo suyo con Daisuke?, salió del baño algo sorprendido todavía al verlo aquellos chicos dejaron de hablar y entraron al baño enpujando levente a Ken en señal de desprecio. Así fue durante toda la semana.

_**Continuara...**_


	9. Intermedio

_**Como el titulo lo indica emos llegado a la mitad de la historia, eso y por que este capitulo es como un descanso antes de de la tormenta, aunque sea algo asi como un capitulo de relleno disfruten el fic.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: Intermedio._**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día como June prometió no había dicho nada a sus padres ( Exceptuando algunas veces en que ella le preguntaba a sus padres que si no se les hacía algo raro que Daisuke y Ken pasaran tanto tiempo juntos o que si no pensaban que su hermanito hablaba de una manera muy especial sobre Ken, a lo que siempre obtenía la misma respuesta por parte de sus padres "es que son muy buenos amigos"), cambio Daisuke se había vuelto prácticamente su esclavo domestico entre eso y los estudios para los exámenes finales que tenia el próximo mes, eran raros pero felices los momentos que pasaba con Ken.

Mientras este, Ken, trataba de sobrevivir, no tanto a los exámenes de su escuela los cuales eran muy rigurosos y constantes al fin y al cabo no le costaba nada mantener su promedio de lo que tenia que salir adelante era de los comentarios y rumores que circulaban en su escuela por los cuales decidió incluso salir del equipo de soccer con la excusa de su promedio escolar aun que realmente estaba arto de las ofensas y "accidentes" que le propinaban sus compañeros dentro o fuera de la cancha por lo mismo Ken también decidió guardar esto como un secreto para Daisuke porque conociéndolo como era él sabia que causaría mas problemas que solucionarlos.

Para Daisuke parecía que a Ken no le molestaba nada mas que los exámenes y una que otra mira inquisidora que les dedicaban las personas extrañas de ves en cuando al pasear en la calle tomados de la mano o eso pensaba el chico de los ojos cafés sin saber que dentro de la mente de su querido Ken se libraba una batalla psicológica. A veces paresia darse cuenta y querer comentarle esa inquietud de saber si estaba bien o no, pero no sentía el suficiente impulso para hacerlo, en el entretenimiento de sus conversaciones o de "otras cosas" lo olvidaba al oír la tímida risa de Ichijouji y se decía así mismo.

"No pasa nada, no es tan serio"

Descartando el de decir algo. Esa tarde Ken fue a la casa de Daisuke para seguir ayudándolo a estudiar.

-No creo que la secundaria de Tamachi sea lo más apropiado para ti, esa zona escolar es muy estricta.

Le decía Ken a Daisuke mientras este estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno las respuestas de geografía.

-¿Tu tambien dices eso?

Pregunto Daisuke levantándose del escritorio y dirigiéndose a la cama para acostarse.

-No quise decirlo así, pero ¿Para que quieres ir tan lejos?, si la secundaria de Odiaba esta a 10 minutos de aquí.

Ken se cienta en la cama muy cerca de Daisuke.

-¿Y que?, la de Tamachi esta a 30 minutos de aquí ¿Qué son 20 minutos mas o menos?—Daisuke se sienta en la cama—Además…-se sonroja y voltea la cara para que Ken no vea su seño de vergüenza—lo que pasa es que quiero pasar mas tiempo con tigo, me siento muy solito sin ti en la escuela.

Ken se rió, creyó que era lindo lo que Daisuke le había dicho pero ¿Qué aria si Daisuke estaba con el todo el día?

-Si me gustaría almorzar con tigo—Comento Daisuke ilusionado—pasar a recogerte para irnos juntos a la escuela, irnos juntos de la escuela y en las horas libres darnos unas escapadas para besarnos y eso ¿Qué te parece mi plan?—Ken se quedo callado y abrumado, definitivamente si hacían todo eso se sentiría muy avergonzado, pensó en lo que dirían sus compañeros en lo que rumorarán de ambos, Daisuke siguió diciéndole- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto mi plan?

Ken seguía callado meditando la situación de nuevo buscando algo positivo que decirle.

-Eso será si apruebas el examen de admisión, aun así deberías tener otras opciones.

-Si no te preocupes, también lo are para la secundaria de Odiaba y la de Shinguku.

Ken se sintió más aliviado al escuchar esas palabras y suspiro.

-¿Por qué suspiras?

Pregunto Daisuke ingenuamente.

-Me alegra que tengas otras opciones eso es todo, ven vamos a terminar los ejercicios de geografía.

Ken se levanto de la cama, enseguida sintió que Daisuke le jalaba de la camisa el chico de ojos azules volteo a verlo y miro que este le observaba picadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Ken sonrojado ya sabia lo que Daisuke le iba a decir.

-Sabes mi padre esta en el trabajo, mi madre fue al mercado y June salio con unas amigas al cine estamos solos sabes, ¿No has tenido ganas de… ya sabes…?

Ken le contesto algo avergonzado.

-¿Cuando terminemos me prometes que seguiremos estudiando?

-Si.

Respondió Daisuke con voz triunfante.

Ken pasó su mano por su cabellera y le dijo desviando la mirada.

-Estas bien.

Enseguida ambos niños se encontraban sentados en la cama abrazándose y besándose con pasión su saliva mezclándose y sus lenguas jugueteando dentro y fuera de sus bocas.

Daisuke aproximo mas el cuerpo de Ken acercándolo al suyo y recostándose en la cama, el chico de ojos azules había quedado sobre el cuerpo Daisuke el cual disfrutaba ver los ojos cerrados de Ken mientras seguían besándose esa vista le excitaba lo hacia desearlo con mucha pasión, el chico de cabello negro se separo un momento para tomar aire se encontraba completamente ruborizado.

Todo dejo de existir, solo era Ken y su lengua sobre su cuello mientras las yemas de los dedos de Daisuke se deslizaban por la cintura de Ichijouji tratando de quitarle el pantalón escolar…

Fue entonces cuando Ken se detuvo de pronto, quitando la mano de Daisuke de él para levantarse y estando frente al chico de cabello marrón suspiro; Daisuke se sentó en la cama algo sorprendido ¿Acaso era todo?

No tardo en descubrir lo equivocado que estaba pues enseguida sintió como Ken le abría las piernas y se arrodillaba frente a estas.

-¿Q-que haces Ken?

Preguntó inocentemente Daisuke a pesar de intuir lo que iba a suceder. Entonces sintió los dedos de Ichijouji desabrochar sus pantaloncillos y bajarlos junto a su ropa interior hasta quitarlos por completo y dejándolos a un lado suyo.

La espera se le estaba haciendo larga…. Al menos eso pensó Daisuke antes de ver al chico de ojos azules inclinándose en dirección a su entrepierna sintió como la delgada mano del protagonista de sus fantasías tocaba su hombría, sintió sus dedos enroscarse alrededor de la base de su miembro y la excitante sensación de ser tocado por Ken había hecho que su respiración se agitara y que soltara varios gemidos de placer.

Pero eso no fue nada en el momento en que la punta de la lengua Ken entro en contacto con el, si algo había que le hiciera perder la cabeza era el sedoso cabello negro de Ken tocando su abdomen y su lengua deslizándose a un ritmo tortuoso por su virilidad.

Él chico de ojos azules se detuvo un momento alzó la mirada se encontraba agitado sonrojado y dijo.

-Cierra los ojos, me da vergüenza que me mires.

Daisuke pasa su mano por el cabello de Ichijouji y le responde

-¿Qué dices?, si te ves muy lindo.

Ken se sonrojo más y retomo su tarea y dándose cuenta del placer que le daba no dudo antes de meterse el miembro empapado que se alzaba frente suyo completamente dentro de su boca.

-¡Ahhh… Ken… Ken…!

Daisuke ya no podía contener mas sus gritos, Ken lo saboreaba como experto para el chico de ojos cafeses por que pareciera que no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-¡Ahhh… ahhh… me… me… ahhh

Daisuke apretó las sabanas de su cama mientras dejaba escapar su esencia dentro de la boca de Ken quien bebió y lamió todo el liquido que pudo antes de separarse por la falta de aire provocando con ello que algo del fluido del chico de ojos cafés manchara su cara. Daisuke se dejo caer en la cama cansado y temblando de pies a cabeza a consecuencia del orgasmo aun tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando lo recordó…

-Lo siento no pude contenerme.

Le decía Daisuke sentándose en la cama.

-Ahh… ahhh…es-esta…bien…

Contesto Ken tratando de recuperar el aliento, se encontraba sentado en el piso recargado con una mano en este, sus pantalones abajo pues este se procuro su propia satisfacción por lo cual su otra mano se encontraba manchada de sus propios jugos.

Daisuke se arrodillo en el piso y beso suavemente a Ken después de eso le sonrió y fue al escritorio por la caja de pañuelos, sin embargo el chico de ojos azules se encontraba aun en el piso sin expresión.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo pensando el él?"

Los pensamientos de Ichijouji rondaban en torno a esa duda.

Repentinamente sintió algo en su mejilla que lo hace salir de sus pensamientos, era Daisuke que limpiaba su cara con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué haces? Daisuke.

Pregunto Ken.

-¿Qué mas?, te estoy limpiando no puedo dejarte así o ¿si?

Contesto Daisuke con su inocencia de siempre.

Ken tomo un pañuelo y limpio su mano que estaba llena de su esencia mientras Daisuke se ponía la ropa que le hacia falta.

-Eso fue increíble—Comento Daisuke—lo hiciste también, parecía que no fuera la primera vez que lo hacías.

-Exageras.

Le dijo Ken desviando la mirada y poniéndose de pie para subirse los pantalones.

-Claro que no—Dijo Daisuke bromeando—Bueno supongo que tienes razón porque tu primera vez fue con migo.

Ken se sobresalto al escuchar eso mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

-Anda vamos a estudiar.

Le sonríe Ken forzadamente.

-A si… pero…

-Lo prometiste.

-Si claro tienes razón.

Rió levemente Daisuke al decir esto ultimo, se encontraba feliz por lo sucedido.

Ken por otra parte aunque le gustaba ver la sonrisa del chico de ojos cafés no dejaba de pensar en "aquello" y en "esa otra persona"

_**Continuara...**_


	10. ¿El error de Daisuke?

**_Capitulo 10: ¿El error de Daisuke?_**

Siempre en la habitación de Daisuke.

-Mmm… Daisuke… aah.

Cuando no había nadie más que ellos dos en la casa, no había momento en el que Daisuke no convenciera a su chico a terminar fucionandose en un solo cuerpo de placer absoluto.

A Daisuke esa situación tener al chico de ojos azules solo para sí, juguetear con él, gozaba experimentar toda clase de situaciones con él; lo único que desagradarle de esos encuentros era la cara de expresión que Ichijouji ponía una vez que terminaban. No lo entendía durante el acto miraba la expresión de su rostro sonrojado, disfrutando, agitado, las piernas acomodadas alrededor de su cadera apretando con más fuerza tras cada envestida le borraban de la mente la idea de que Ken la estuviese pasando mal.

Entonces ¿Por qué no le decía nada después de terminar? Algo asi como un te quiero o un eres especial, no, mejor dicho ¿Por qué siempre le evadía el tema cada vez que le preguntaba eso?, tan siquiera unirse de esa manera era una forma de aliviar esa angustia extraña.

-Ahh… ahhh… aahh… Daisuke.

Gemía pesadamente Ken mientras sentía la lengua del chico de ojos cafés acariciar su hombría dándole tiernos y lujuriosos besos.

-¿Qué tal se siete?—se detuvo Daisuke para preguntarle aquello mientras le acariciaba con su mano- ¿Te gusta?—Ken asintió con la cabeza pues las palabras no le salen solo gemia— asi me gustas callado y solo mío.

Y continuo su trabajo, se deleitaba al escuchar esos gemidos…

¿Cómo fueron a terminar de nuevo así?, se preguntaba Ken en su mente; así es cierto todo comenzó como siempre mientras estudiaban frente al escritorio, pensó que ese día seria más normal si no hubiera sido porque June convenció a la señora Motomiya de ir de compras, a veces Ken pensaba que June sacaba a la madre de Daisuke apropósito de la casa para dejarlos solo por que esa no era la primera vez que ella asía algo así. A esta situación como siempre Daisuke le saco ventaja y cuando menos lo proviso el chico de ojos cafés ya lo tenía en la silla sentado con los pantalones abajo y gimiendo por más era así como avían llegado a ese momento.

Repentinamente mientras pensaba en el cómo volvió a aparecer esa persona en sus pensamientos trato como siempre de impedirlo tratando de pensar en la persona con la que esta pero…

Sintió entonces que Daisuke se detuvo pensó que le diría algo mas pero se equivocó, él chico de ojos cafés lo tomo por las muñecas e hiso que se pusiera de pie y lo inclino sobre el escritorio, sintió como Daisuke le acariciaba detrás suyo; volteo el rostro y miro como este se quitaba los pantaloncillos.

-¡No!, aquí no por favor.

Suplico Ken.

-Vamos déjame hacerlo ya no resisto, no es justo que solo tu disfrutaras.

-No en tu escritorio, vamos a tu cama pero aquí no por favor.

Pedía Ken con algo de desesperación en su voz, en verdad no lo desea sin embargo Daisuke no miraba esto y sujetando a Ken para entrar en su cuerpo dijo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, vas a ver cómo te va a gustar.

Esas palabra eran las mismas que alguna vez le dijo "esa persona" no pudo evitarlo esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza provocando que ese recuerdo volviera a un más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

Su cuerpo se paralizó en unos cuantos segundos había comenzado a temblar y en cuanto le surgió su voz de nuevo grito tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡No, no quiero! ¡Suéltame!—Daisuke se detuvo antes de su intromisión, sorprendido suelta a Ken el cual al sentirse liberado se vuelve de inmediato golpeando al chico de ojos cafés en la cara y tirándolo en el piso-¡Aléjate!

Terminó gritándole antes de volver en sí, respiro agitadamente al ver la escena que había probocado.

-¿Qué tienes?

Le pregunto Daisuke preocupado tomando su mejilla herida.

Pero Ken no respondió subió sus pantalones rápidamente y salió corriendo, solo pudiendo decir.

-Lo siento.

Daisuke se quedo pasmado en el piso, las había visto unas lagrimas en los ojos de Ken. Ahora más que nunca sintió que aquella duda lo invadía por completo.

* * *

Ya habían tocado la campana que autorizaba la salida al descanso.

-¿Quieres comer en la cafetería o prefieres comer en el patio hoy?.

Pregunto Hikari.

-Donde quieras

Le contesto Takeru.

Ambos se encontraban en el pasillo a las afueras de su salón riendo y platicando como era costumbre hasta que Hikari salio del tema.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa?

Miraba a Daisuke deprimido acercarse a ellos, sus pasos eran pesados, su cabeza agachada e incluso ambos hubieran jurado ver un aura negra rodeándolo detrás del chico de ojos cafés.

Hikari sabia a que iba Daisuke a buscarla, está en cuanto pudo se llevo al chico de cabello marrón al techo de la escuela que era el lugar predilecto para hablar ellos dos.

-El me odia Hikari, he perdido su amor para siempre ¿Puedes creerlo?.

Le confesó Daisuke después de un rato, se encontraba sentado en el piso del techo recargado en la reja con una mirada perdida. Mientras Hikari se encontraba parada frente suyo mirándolo algo lastimera, ya era costumbre que cuando Daisuke pensaba que tenia problemas con Ken él le diga eso por otra parte Takeru se encontraba escondido en un buen lugar donde podía escuchar todo lo que conversaban sin que los otros dos lo descubrieran.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Pregunto Hikari retomando la conversación.

-Cometí un error imperdonable, lo hice sufrir demasiado por precipitarme así.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Otra vez te comiste su barquillo de helado mientras Ken no miraba? O quisas ¿Se te volvió a olvidar la cartera en la casa y el tubo que pagar su cita?

-No, no fue nada de eso.

Le contesto Daisuke deprimido.

Lo que hiso que Hikari comenzó a preocuparse por lo regular cuando ella menciona un incidente sin importancia como ese, Daisuke se sobresalta y le afirma que como supo eso sin embargo esta vez parecía algo de verdad serio.

-Entonces, dime.

Pregunto nuevamente Hikari, sentándose frente a él.

-Lo que pasa… bueno…

Bacilo Daisuke en contestar

-Si, dime.

Daisuke suspiro profundo miro al cielo, volvió a suspirar bajo la cabeza y le conto a Hikari lo sucedido estas dos últimas semanas desde aquella noche que paso con Ken hasta el día de ayer.

Hikari se había quedado callada lo había escuchado todo atentamente, se había quedado impresionada y toda ruborizada al igual que Takeru que igualmente había quedado impresionado y aun más ruborizado que su novia pensó rápidamente.

"Ellos… tienen la misma edad que yo y ya lo an…"

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos para seguir escuchando.

-¿Pero en que estabas pensando?—Regaño Hikari después de un rato—Casi lo obligas a…

Se ruborizo la chica al imaginar la escena fugazmente.

-Claro que no—Se defendió Daisuke—estábamos jugando…

-¿Cómo que jugando?

-Si, así lo hacemos siempre él se resiste al principio y luego de poquito en poquito me accede, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Al oír esto de Daisuke, Takeru pensó para sí.

" ¿Pero qué ideas son esas? "

-Daisuke—Trato de explicarle Hikari— ¿No te has puesto a pensar, no sé, que tal vez esa noche que Ken se quedo a dormir en tu casa se dejo llevar por el momento?

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, estaban solo… en la misma cama…lo que quiero decir… se dejo llevar, de pronto lo presionaste, ¿No pensaste que no podría responderte de enseguida?, se olvido de asimismo mientras estaban juntos pero cuando terminaron recobro la compostura y se sintió confuso; al ver lo feliz que te asía el no podía decirte después que no, bueno yo creo que eso fue lo que paso.

-¿En verdad lo crees? Y yo que pensé que aviamos dado un gran paso en nuestra relación.

Le dijo Daisuke desilusionado.

-Debiste darle más tiempo a las cosas.

Dijo Hikari

-En ese caso—Se puso de pie Daisuke—lo mejor es que hable con él, debo disculparme no puedo dejar las cosas así.

Se apresuro el chico al donde estaban las escaleras.

-Espera Daisuke…-Le dijo Hikari poniéndose de pie-¿Qué piensas a hacer?

-Voy a saltarme las clases para ir a ver a Ken.

-Pero ¿Qué dices?

-Entre más rápido hable con él mejor.

Contesto Daisuke mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta desaparecer de la vista de la chica.

-Takeru ya puedes salir de tu escondite Daisuke ya se fue.

-¿Sabias que los estaba espiando?—Le dijo el chico rubio saliendo de su escondite-¿Crees que este bien que lo dejemos ir así nada más?

-Si, después de todo es la manera de ser de Daisuke

Afirma Hikari acercándose a Takeru, la chica se le queda mirando un momento algo avergonzada lo que hace que el chico rubio se sonroje y le diga.

-Qué sorpresa me lleve ase un momento… y pensar… que ellos tienen la misma edad que nosotros

-Si, ¿verdad?

Le siguió mirando ella avergonzada.

-Bueno ya sabes… tú… yo…

Empezó a divagar Takeru mirando a otro lado para no mirar a Hikari.

-Si, entiendo…

Le dijo ella tratando de ocultar el rostro, se quedaron callados un momento hasta que volvieron a mirarse al mismo tiempo, ambos se ruborizaron.

-¿Va- vamos a clases?

Pregunto Takeru con voz temblorosa

Hikari asintio con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, mientras ella pensaba.

"Espero que le vaya bien a Daisuke y que no se meta más en problemas"

_**Continuara...**_


	11. El error de Ken

_**Capitulo 11: El error de Ken.**_

Era la hora del descanso cuando se encontraba recargado en la mesa de su escritorio, estaba deprimido no era su intención decirle eso a Daisuke, no, no se las decía a él se las decía a "esa persona", todo era de ese hecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, de aquel sueño que tuvo en aquella ocasión y que seguía persiguiéndolo sin dejarlo dormir; su corazón se rompía al saber que todo lo que le dijo estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Escondió su rostro cansado entre sus brazos tratando de buscar un descanso, una respuesta, ¿Qué le diría a Daisuke sobre el incidente de ayer? ¿Cómo podría explicarlo?, no lo sabía.

-Ichijouji—La voz de una compañera lo saco de su sopor—hay alguien que te busca.

Ken se extraño un momento y pregunto inconscientemente.

-¿Quién?

La chica de inmediato hiso una mueca burlona y le contesto

-No sé bien, es un chico que usa un par de googles en la cabeza.

El salón se lleno de murmullos de inmediato al escuchar esa respuesta, el chico de ojos azules se sintió helado de enseguida y en cuanto pudo salió del salón.

Mientras tanto Daisuke se encontraba recargado en la pared del pasillo justo adelante del salón de Ken, por momentos volteaba a mirar a los lados y observaba que los estudiantes que allí se encontraban se le quedaban mirando y cuchicheando cada vez que él volvía a mirar, hartado de esto se les acerco y les pregunto enfadados

-¿Pero qué les pasa? No seré de esta escuela pero no es para que me miren de esa manera.

El grupo conformado por tres chicas y un chico se empezaron a reír a lo que Daisuke se confundió más después el chico le pregunto.

-Vienes a ver a Ichijouji ¿No?—Daisuke asiente con la cabeza—Por eso es que es tan gracioso.

Y comenzó a reír arto de esto Daisuke aprieta el puño preparándose para golpearlo cuando escucho la voz de Ken.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Él chico de ojos cafés volteo a ver a Ken con una gran sonrisa mientras le decía.

-Hola, tenía ganas de verte y hablar contigo.

Ken miro a su alrededor como todos los del pasillo y personas de su salón se asomaban para verlos entonces decidió tomar a Daisuke de la mano y jalándolo a donde nadie los pudiera ver juntos. Ese lugar era el sitio donde se encontraban los cajones donde se guardaban los zapatos después de todo nadie iba allí durante el descanso.

-Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te saltaste las clases?

Regaño Ken.

-¿He?, bueno si—Sintió culpa Daisuke—pero tengo un buen motivo para eso es algo importante.

-¿Importante?

-Si, mira… como comienzo… yo lo siento mucho.

-¿Lo sientes?

Pregunto Ken sorprendido.

-Si, no fue mi intención lo de ayer… yo… bueno…nunca quise obligarte a nada… lo que quiero decir… yo te quiero, no deseo hacerte daño por favor perdóname.

Daisuke agacho la cabeza al terminar sus palabras, Ken por otra parte se quedo callado unos segundos desvió la mirada y rompió el silencio.

-Yo soy el que debe disculparse—Daisuke alza su mirada—no debí actuar así no contigo…l-lo que quiero decir es…

Daisuke no lo dejo continuar se había abalanzado a abrazar a Ken haciendo que este se quedara callado.

-Está bien, entiendo….

Le dijo el chico de cabello marrón antes de besarlo sin romper el abrazo.

Se separaron ambos y se dedicaron una linda sonrisa. De repente ambos escucharon un sonido de algo de metal callendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Pregunto Ken preocupado.

Daisuke se asomo entre los casilleros de zapatos sin ver a nadie.

-No hay nadie.

Le dijo a Ken volviéndolo a abrasar.

Sin saber ambos, varias chica la clase de Ichijouji los estaban espiando tras la puerta que daba a ese sitio, estaban todas pegadas a la pared sin querer una había tirado una cubeta.

-Que tonta eres casi nos descubren.

Le murmuraba una chica a otra que se encontraba avergonzada y con la cabeza agachada.

-Lo siento capitana.

-Así que después de todo si era cierto lo que decían de Ichijouji.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

-No solo eso capitana—Dijo otra—en verdad era otro chico pero…

-¿Pero?...

-No dan la impresión que yo me imaginaba.

Todas vuelven a asentar con la cabeza

-Tienes razón—Hablo la capitana—Maiko Ojamada tenía razón, ambos se ven bien juntos—Todas las presentes asientan nuevamente con la cabeza—y se nota que se quieren muchos.

-Cierto.

-Nos equivocamos con Ichijouji—Todas asiente con la cabeza con una expresión de arrepentimiento por sus malas acciones con Ken—Saben qué, yo los apoyo si lo piensan bien un amor prohibido suena peligroso pero me parece algo tierno.

-Si tiene razón capitana.

Le contesto una mientras las otras asentaban emocionadas la cabeza

-Esta decidido—Dijo la capitana—de ahora en adelante nosotras defenderemos a Ichijouji y a su amor prohibido.

Y con esto último volvieron a su trabajo de espías, justo a tiempo cuando ambos chicos reanudaron su conversación.

-Daisuke ¿Qué piensas hacer a hora?

Daisuke se dio cuenta de lo que Ichijouji le decía.

-Ah… no sé.

-Ya sabía que algo así me dirías—Dijo Ken decepcionado—Dime que no tenias examen o algo así por favor.

-No, no te preocupes.

Aseguro Daisuke.

-Me alegra saber eso.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes examen en las próximas horas?—Ken negó con la cabeza—Bueno—Le dijo Daisuke todo coqueto-¿Qué te parece si te fugas con migo de la escuela solo por hoy?

-¿Fugarme?

-Anda, será divertido.

-No sé, nunca me he saltado las clases—Miro que Daisuke se moría de ganas y dudo—es que… bueno tengo que ir por mi mochila y no sabría como explicarlo además si alguien me ve… me meteré en serios problemas.

-¿Entonces no quieres?

Pregunto Daisuke algo triste.

-No, no es eso, solo que no sé….

Entonces él chico de ojos cafés miro detrás de Ken y sonrió.

-Si tu mochila es el problema ya está solucionado.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, ¿Qué no es el que está allí?

Señalo Daisuke detrás de Ken, allí estaba la mochila serrada y lista para que Ken la tomara y se escapara.

-¿Cómo llego esto aquí?—pregunto Ken y vio adentro—Están todas mis cosas.

-Entonces vámonos.

Le dijo Daisuke tomándolo de la mano, Ken lo pensó por un segundo, sabía que fugarse estaba mal pero Daisuke hiso un gran esfuerzo al ir allí y disculparse por algo que no había hecho .

-Está bien vámonos.

Le contesto Ken y poco a poco sin que los miraran salieron de la escuela, sin saberlo ese día las chicas de la clase de Ken lo cubrieron con sus profesores diciéndoles que las estaba ayudado en el consejo estudiantil.

* * *

Caminaban tomados de la mano, Daisuke derrochaba alegría pensaba que su disculpa había funcionado y no solo eso estaba a punto de tener una cita clandestina con Ken. Por otra parte Ken se sentía culpable había hecho creer a Daisuke que el tenia la culpa de aquel incidente sentía que tenía que retribuírselo con algo.

-Vamos a mi casa.

Dijo repentinamente Ken provocado con esto que ambos niños pararan su andar, él chico de ojos cafés lo miro como desviaba la mirada apenado.

-¿Estas seguro? No quieres otra cosa.

Le dijo Daisuke algo confundido.

-Bueno en tu casa a estas horas esta tu madre y en la mía no hay nadie ¿No quieres ya sabes…?

-¿Seguro?

-Si, además soy yo el que te lo está pidiendo.

A Daisuke le parecieron razonables las palabras de Ken.

-Está bien.

* * *

Ya en la casa Ichijouji ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la casa.

-¿Estas seguro que no vendrá nadie?

Pregunto Daisuke.

-Si mi padre y mi madre están en el trabajo llegaran hasta más tarde.

-Está bien pero cuando no quieras algo tienes que decirme, cuando quieras que me detenga lo hare no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras ¿Entendido?

-Si entiendo.

Le contesto Ken tranquilo, no mentía lo entendía realmente, siempre era así quería recompensar a Daisuke por la culpa que solía darle por recordar a esa persona; sabia que hacer disfrutar a Daisuke de la actividad que él mas disfrutaba antes del soccer era lo mejor para componer su situación.

Daisuke se acercó lentamente para poder besarlo como siempre comenzaban de la forma suave, Ken se abrazo al cuello del chico de ojos cafés mientras este lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba más.

Ken abrió la boca invitando a Daisuke que jugara con su lengua, lentamente este tendio a Ken sobre el sofá y recostándose sobre él comenzó a besarlo otra vez; las manos del chico de ojos cafés recorrían el cuerpo delgado de Ichijouji el cual comenzaba a gemir al sentir la lengua de Daisuke con su oreja mientras Ken comenzaba a sacarle la camisa y desabrocharle los pantalones.

Daisuke se separo no imaginaba que Ken deseara ir tan rápido, supuso entonces que él no tenía por qué quedarse atrás y comenzó igualmente a desabrochar de Ichijouji, en poco tiempo todas las prendas que ambos tenía puestas ya asían en el piso a un lado del sofá. Mientras ambos niños se besaban con pación, frotando y tocando el cuerpo del otro.

Daisuke fue bajando a besos y a lametones del cuello de Ichijouji hasta su suave y terso vientre susurro entonces.

-Ahh… abre las piernas para mi…

Ken lentamente acata la petición de Daisuke el cual comienza propagarle audaces caricias y besaba a lo largo de estas mientras su mano derecha entorno al miembro excitado de Ichijouji le pregonaba placer con un ritmo cadencioso y delicioso, los gemidos de Ichijouji se volvieron más audibles e incluso más que las veces anteriores; alzaba sus caderas rogando por más de esas caricias.

Daisuke se dio cuenta Ken se estaba dejando llevar por la pación, el deseo y la lujuria de ese momento por fin sentía que lo complacía en todos los sentidos y eso lo tenía satisfecho. Entonces Ken comenzó a sentir los dedos del chico de cabello marrón rosando la entra de su cuerpo provocándole con esto un estremecimiento.

-Ahhhh… ahhh… hazlo…

Le dijo Ken entre gemidos y jadeos.

Daisuke se preparo, lo tomo por las caderas y recostándose sobre el comenzó a introducirse completamente provocando que ambos gimieran fuertemente, de inmediato él chico de ojos cafés comenzó con las envestidas mientras Ichijouji clavadas sus uñas en la espalda de Daisuke el cual sintiendo esa sensación entremezclada de placer y dolor le inspiraban a continuar su labor completamente encantado.

Sudaban, gemían y se sentían sin control alguno.

Ken serró los ojos a comparación de Daisuke que miraba todas las expresiones de su acompañante que gemía con fuerza, se sentía borde del clímax que comenzaba a mostrar sus señales. Por otra parte Ken sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía por completo el también estaba a punto de correrse, sintió como Daisuke lo tomaba con más fuerza entonces decidió entreabrir los ojos para dar gracias por el mayor contacto.

La luz iluminaba demasiado la habitación impidiéndole ver las cosas con mayor claridad sintió entonces un beso profundo en sus labios mientras que sentía como su interior se llenaba de aquel liquido espeso; al terminar el beso Ken miro la sombra de quien se lo había dado y pensó de nuevo en "esa persona". Sin poder aguantar más, serró los ojos de nuevo y abrazo el cuerpo frente suyo se dejo ganar por aquel tan ansiado orgasmo con un último grito liberador el nombre de "esa persona" escapo de su garganta.

-Osamu ni-san.

Daisuke al escuchar eso se separo del cuerpo de Ichijouji.

-¿O-Osamu ni-san.

Le pregunto sorprendido.

Ken por su lado estaba estupefacto totalmente perplejo, se tapo la boca con las manos arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

-Ken….

Susurro Daisuke sorprendido pero Ken no lo dejo continuar aventando el cuerpo de Daisuke a un lado suyo y tomando su ropa se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto a encerrarse, en cuanto Daisuke en cuanto escucho el serrar de la puerta volvió en sí, rápidamente se vistio y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Ichijouji y comenzó a tocar desesperadamente mientras decía.

-Ken, Ken ábreme tenemos que hablar.

Sin embargo lo único que escucho fue la voz llorosa de Ken diciéndole.

-Vete, vete.

-¿Pero qué dices?, no puedo dejarte así.

-Solo vete, no quiero verte.

Daisuke dejo de tocar y pego su frente a la puerta de madera, lo podía escuchar bien Ken estaba llorando.

-Ken ábreme.

Insistió Daisuke.

-No, vete aléjate.

Escucho nuevamente la vos llorosa de Ken.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, vete.

Daisuke no dijo nada estaba apabullado completamente, apretando su puño contra la puerta decidió salir de ese lugar antes de comenzar a sollozar.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Ichijouji escuchara el serrar de la puerta principal un sonido peligrosamente similar al de un corazón quebrándose convirtiéndose en añicos.

_**Continuara...**_


	12. La verdad

_**Capitulo 12: La verdad.**_

Habían pasado varios días, casi una semana desde que Daisuke y Ken no se veían; no es que Daisuke no lo hubiera intentado varias veces. Unas de esas veces trataba de hablarle a Ken por el celular, pero este no contestaba o tenía apagado el teléfono, intento llamadas normales pero en cuanto Ken escuchaba su vos por el auricular colgaba, intento también ir a su casa pero nadie le abría aunque sabia que Ken estaba allí.

* * *

Se sentía completamente deprimido, apabullado no entendía por completo lo que ocurrió aquella vez se sentía pesado y culpable. Salía de su casa sin interés, últimamente no tenia interés en nada…

Todos en su clase lo notaban su tristeza, era lógico tratándose de un chico tan activo y alegre como él, notar un cambio tan radical; la única que única que pareciera ayudarle era su amiga Hikari no es algo que Daisuke decidiera por cuenta propia, si no era esta la que notaba la usencia del chico, su aire cansado, dolor y desesperación.

-Daisuke ¿Qué pasa?...

Insistía Hikari una y otra vez día tras día pero este no le decía nada o solo lo oía balbucear cosas que no parecían tener sentido alguno.

Lo mismo pasaba en casa, aunque sus padres no se daban cuenta de nada su hermana June si lo hacia y le insistía contestemente, ¿Por qué Ken ya no iba tanto a la casa? o ¿Por qué no estaban juntos y salían como antes?; a lo cual Daisuke siempre se escudaba bajo una sonrisa falsa y le contestaba "Es por los exámenes, tenemos que estudiar mucho para estos", sin embargo ella no quedaba completamente convencida.

Por otro lado Ken se sentía morir en vida, el solo oír la voz de Daisuke por el celular cada vez que trataba de arreglar las cosas le probocaba un dolor insufrible, su corazón se rompe tan solo de pensar en él, el daño que le a hecho al decir esas palabras en aquel momento.

Su corazón se oprime al recordarlo, al no querer aceptarlo todo este tiempo el pensó en Osamu siempre que estaba con Daisuke no podía evitarlo ¿Es acaso que todo este tiempo a estado usando a Daisuke para remplasar la sombra de su hermano?

"¿Por qué pienso en él ahora?"

Esa cuestión le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza a Ken.

Su vida la sentía insufrible cada vez más lleno de pensamientos negros, reviviendo una y otra vez ese incidente con Osamu hace ya varios años, el recordar ese incidente con Daisuke; ¿Por qué a las personas que amaba las hería por su mano, por su causa, por su existencia? A veses sentía esa tentación de desaparecer completamente en especial al estar al pie de su balcón pero lo recordaba entonces, las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Daisuke.

"Acaso estas pensando en todos los que llorarían por tu ausencia, si te dejo ahora y no regresaras lo voy a lamentar por el resto de mí vida aunque a ti no te importe yo no quiero que mueras"

Cierto, no quería ver a su madre llorar de nuevo, a su padre preocupado como aquella vez que dejo el mundo real por algunos meses. Pero sobre todo no quería ver a Daisuke sumergido en una terrible agonía.

Estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer se sentía frio y vacio por que no sabia a quien le pertenecía su corazón.

* * *

Las cosas habían pasado relativamente soportables, francamente no tena deseos de ir a la escuela le urgía más hallar una manera de solucionar las cosas con Ken. A la hora del descanso Hikari o busco de nuevo junto a Takeru que vigilaba a la chica en silencio.

-Daisuke ¿Quieres hablar?

Le dijo la chica sintiendo la tristeza de Daisuke el cual se encontraba mirando un cuaderno frente suyo en el escritorio. La chica no quería verlo más así, con una mirada hacia Takeru le dio a entender a este que la ayudara, el chico rubio comprendió esto, tomo a Daisuke de la mano y este tal cual muñeco de trapo lo siguió a él y a Hikari a la azotea del colegio.

-Los dejo solos para que hablen, si necesitas algo estaré esperando en la escalera.

Dijo Takeru.

-Si, gracias.

Le dijo la chica, ambos niños miraron a Daisuke que miraba el cielo ausente, Takeru abrazo a Hikari y se retiro. Después de eso Hikari se sentó frente a Daisuke y comenzó a decirle.

-Bueno… Takeru y yo estamos preocupados por ti, no es normal que estés tan callado paso algo malo ¿Vedad?

-Si.

Dijo Daisuke casi en susurro.

-¿Qué es?—Daisuke se quedo callado y negando con la cabeza—ya veo es algo que no me puedes decir… yo lo siento mucho.

-¿Que?

Preguntó el chico.

-Fue por el mal consejo que te di la vez pasada que estas sufriendo es mi culpa.

-Claro que no Hikari—Le decía el chico con calma—tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, como decirlo es otra cosa.

-Daisuke yo…

Daisuke pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica y le dice.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi o por Ken, esto es algo que solo yo resolver, aun no se como o cuando o las palabras exactas que diré en ese momento pero… me esforzare todo lo que pueda porque Ken es la persona que yo mas quiero en este mundo.

Hikari le sonrió un poco mas aliviada, confiaba en las palabras de Daisuke aunque aun sentía un aire de tristeza en estas.

Daisuke no mentía sabia que él era el único que podía arreglar esto sin embargo ¿Cómo lo aria?, Ken no quería verlo en lo absoluto, el no verlo eran la verdadera causa de su tristeza mas que aquellas palabras dichas en un instante; como quería comunicarle eso a Ken que no le importaba eso en lo mas mínimo pero al contrario de él sentía que esas palabras tenían mayor significado mas profundo que debería saber.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando los chicos salían de la escuela entre ellos Daisuke que seguía pensando como hacerle para comunicarle ese mensaje a Ken, iba doblando en la esquina de la calle cuando escucho una voz conocida que le decía.

-Motomiya que bueno que te encontré.

Cuando el chico de ojos cafés volteo para ver quien lo llamaba no pudo más que ponerse nervioso, esa persona no era otra si no la señora Ichijouji.

-Dime, ¿Te gustaría tomar un helado en el parque que esta aquí cerca?

Le dijo la señora tranquilamente.

-Si...

Le contestó el niño desconcertado, para nada hubiera esperado esto.

Camino junto a la madre de Ken, estaba verdaderamente nervioso no sabia que hacer en esa situación, acaso le regañaría por lo que paso con Ken, no le pareció imposible teniendo en cuenta que el chico de ojos azules nunca dijo nada de su relación a sus padres.

-Dime, ¿De que te gustaría el helado?

Le dijo la señora Ichijouji maternalmente.

-D- de maracuyá.

-Claro una vez escuche de Ken que te gustaba ese sabor—La señora rio un poco, por otra parte Daisuke se ruborizo, no sabia que ella sabia algo así de él—ve a sentarte en esa banca de allá mientras voy por el helado.

-¿He?... si.

Le afirmo Daisuke sentándose en el lugar señalado y esperando a la señora Ichijouji, no sabia que hacer o como moverse deseo recordar alguno de los pocos modales que su madre le recalcabas en cada regaño que ignoraba de inmediato.

En poco tiempo la señora Ichijouji volvió con el helado y sentada junto a Daisuke le entrego el postre.

-G-gracias.

Le dijo el niño algo nervioso y sentándose derecho; se quedaron así unos minutos Daisuke comiéndose el helado mientras la señora Ichijouji miraba a la gente pasar y a los niños jugando.

-Últimamente te has peleado con mi hijo ¿Vedad?

Pregunto la señora Ichijouji con calma al escuchar esto Daisuke casi se atraganta con el helado a lo que la señora ríe otro poco al ver esto.

Daisuke se avergonzó un poco y se rio igualmente y después de terminarse el helado le dijo.

-¿P-porque dice eso?

-¿Ha, no? ¿Me equivoque entonces?

-N-no bueno… yo…

Daisuke se quedo callado no sabia que decir, mejor dicho como explicarse no podía decirle a la señora Ichijouji sobre lo suyo y Ken no quería que este se enfadara mas con el por su habitual imprudencia.

-Me alegra mucho—Le dijo la madre de Ken—me alegra que alguien como tu este al lado de mi hijo, desde que te conoció se ha vuelto un niño muy sonriente y bondadoso como era antes pero últimamente se porta muy extraño llega de la escuela y se encierra en su cuarto, casi no come y parece que no duerme mucho, tu eres su mejor amigo supongo que tu sabes la razón de eso.

-Bueno… yo…

Dudaba Daisuke su respuesta.

-Mira la hora—le dijo la señora mirando el reloj de su muñeca—tengo que irme al trabajo.

-Ah si…

La señora Ichijouji se puso de pie y le sonrió a Daisuke.

-Espero que pronto vallas a ver pronto a Ken.

-Si, claro que si—Le dijo el chico sonriente—cierto gracias por el helado.

En ese momento la madre de Ken toma a Daisuke de las manos y le dice.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti, por favor sigue cuidando a mi hijo como lo as estado asiendo hasta ahora, adiós.

Y con estas últimas palabras la señora Ichijouji se retiro.

Daisuke se decidió las palabras de la señora Ichijouji le inspiraron, él quería seguir viendo a Ken sonreír, deseaba seguirlo cuidando aunque Ken no lo deseara, tenia que verle, tenia que verle y arreglar el problema después de todo no era su estilo dejar cosas pendientes; tomo entonces sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa del chico de ojos azules.

* * *

Ken se encontraba sentado en el piso de su habitación recargado en una de las paredes de esta, recordando el primer beso que le dio a Daisuke.

-Tengo ganas de abrazarlo—Se dijo a si mismo y agachando su cabeza entre sus brazos—soy yo el que no vale nada.

-No digas eso para mi vales mucho.

Escucho de repente esa voz que le era tan familiar, alzó su rostro pero no vio a nadie, se desilusiono de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosas pienso?

-Ken…-Escucho de nuevo la voz de Daisuke—ábreme.

Ken lentamente y a gatas se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y se recargo en esta.

-¿Daisuke?

-Si, soy yo—Le contesto la voz del chico de ojos cafes desde el otro lado—ábreme Ken

-¿Cómo entraste?

-La puerta principal estaba abierta y me pase.

-¿Para que viniste?

-¿Cómo para que? Para que hablemos.

-No quiero verte

Le dijo Ken aun más melancólico.

-Eso no es lo que dijiste hace unos minutos.

Ken se sintió ruborizar, habían escuchado uno de sus deseos y sonrió un poco antes de ensombrecer su rostro de nuevo y decirle.

-¿Cómo sabes que hablaba de ti?

-Ken, ¿Por qué huyes de mí? Si es por lo que dijiste la otra ves, bueno no lo entiendo pero…

-Mi hermano y yo teníamos una relación parecida a la tuya y la mía.

Le grito Ichijouji.

Daisuke se quedo callado, abrió los ojos llenos de desconcierto, se sintió nervioso abia imaginado miles de cosas que Ken le hubiera dicho pero nada como eso.

-¿Qué dices Ken?...

Tartamudeo Daisuke, Ken entre abre la puerta y le dice desviando la mirada.

-Esa era la verdad que no quería decirte.

-¿Pero que? ¿Cómo?

Daisuke no sabía como preguntar algo tan frágil y delicado.

-¿Estas sorprendido?, pues es la verdad.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos sin mirarse hasta que Daisuke rompió el silencio.

-C-creo que ya lo suponía.

Ken se sorprendió y alzó su mirada rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-Si, hace tiempo cuando comenzamos a salir, una ves te quedaste dormido en el tren yo te tome la mano y murmuraste el nombre de tu hermano y... que le querías mucho. Al principio pensé que era normal porque tú y tu hermano se llevaban bien pero aquel día dijiste su nombre mientras lo hacíamos y comencé a pensar que tal vez había pasado… bueno…

-Te equivocas—Le interrumpió Ken—las cosas no son como piensas...yo era muy pequeño y no entendía las cosas y él…pasaron muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Es que.

-Dime.

Ken abrió la puerta completamente y se hizo a un lado incitando a Daisuke que entrara en su habitación, el cual aprovecho su oportunidad ya estando adentro ambos serraron la puerta se sentaron en el piso uno frente al otro pero Ken agachaba la cabeza para no mirar a Daisuke y le dijo.

-Veras esto comenzó hace tres o cuatro años… no lo recuerdo con claridad, pero era antes de que me consideraran un genio, el genio era mi hermano Osamu no había nada que él no pudiera hacer estaba tan orgulloso de él.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**El proximo capitulo empesara como un flash back les aviso para que no se confundan. **_


	13. El secreto de los hermanos Ichijouji

_**Recordandoles que esto es un flash back que contiene incesto y lemon creo que debi poner eso en las advertencias pero en ese momento no lo tenia contemplado...bueno se los advierto aqui y disculpas si incomoda o desagrada a alguien y si no disfruten el fic.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 13: El secreto de los hermanos Ichijouji._**

Eran esos días maravillosos de primavera cuando ambos niños, Osamu de 10 años y Ken de 7 años pasaban el tiempo jugando y soñando ellos dos en paz estando la mayoría del tiempo solos puesto que ninguno de los dos tenia amigos, por una parte Osamu se aislaba en sus estudios para manejar aquel inquietante sentimiento que tenia por otro lado Ken era un niño tímido y bastante asustadizo.

Ese día jugaba en el patio de la escuela haciendo montecitos con arena y hojas, su dicha era grande y su alegría infantil le permitía entretenerse con ese tipo de cosas tan sencillas… hasta que se acercaron un grupo de tres niños algo mayores que él.

-¡Hey tu niño! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le grito uno.

Pero Ken solo se encogió asustado mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Miren nada mas ya va a comenzar a llorar.

-No es más que un bebé llorón.

Ken comenzó a llorar y a decirles.

-Váyanse.

-¿Enserio?, el que debe de irse es otro.

Le dijo uno de los niños tomándolo de la playera.

-¡Oigan, ¿Qué le hacen a mi hermano?

Salía Osamu gritando esto por una de las ventanas contiguas al patio, enseguida ese niño soltó a Ken dejándolo en el piso.

-¿E-es tu hermano?—Comenzó a tartamudear algo asustado—n-no lo sabíamos.

-Si Ichijouji no te enfades.

-Ya nos vamos ¿verdad?

-S-si.

Y los tres niños salieron corriendo lejos, Osamu se acercó y ayudo a ponerse de pie a Ken el cual continuaba llorando.

-No llores Ken, ¿No eres un niño fuerte?, deja de llorar.

Ken sintió entonces como Osamu le limpiaban las lagrimas.

-Osamu ni-san

-Ya, ya paso todo no llores.

Así eran las cosas siempre Osamu siempre iba a ayudaba a Ken, el mayor no tenia problemas los otros niños al verlo sabían que rea mejor salir corriendo que enfrentarse al mejor de la escuela, Osamu era bueno en los estudios, inteligente y un excelente deportista ganándose con esto el desprecio de algunos, el temor de otros, el enamoramiento de varias chicas y la admiración de los mayores esa era una de tantas razones por las cuales no tenia amigos pero eso no le importaba siempre y cuando su hermanito estuviera siempre a su lado sonriéndole.

Habían pasado las horas escolares y los hermanos Ichijouji se dirigían a casa, era algo normal que ambos se regresaran solos pues sus padres se hallaban trabajando; ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Osamu que futuramente pasaría a ser de Ken, el mayor se sentó en el escritorio preparándose para hacer los labores escolares mientras Ken se sentó en el piso con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué te pasa Ken?

Pregunto Osamu preocupado.

-Es mi culpa, por mi siempre te metes en problemas.

-No te preocupes es mi trabajo cuidarte.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes.

-Aun así tú eres el mejor para todo, yo ni siquera puedo cuidarme solo.

Ken estaba triste se notaba que comenzaría a llorar nuevamente, Osamu pensó un momento que hacer no quería ver llorar a su hermano de nuevo.

-Lo tengo, ven Ken—Le decía Osamu tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al balcón—espérame aquí, vuelvo en un momento.

Ken esperaba algo sorprendido mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, en cuanto vio a Osamu regresar con un baso con agua jabonosa y una pajilla sonrió de nuevo. El mayor de los hermanos revolvió un poco la jabonadura antes de entregársela a Ken y decirle.

-Sopla ahora.

El menor obedeció gustoso soplado por el extremo seco de la pajilla sacando con esto muchas burbujas provocando que ambos niños se rieran al verlas.

-Déjame ver como lo haces.

Le dijo Ken entregándole el vaso y la pajilla.

-Bueno si, pero soy un poco torpe.

Le confeso Osamu avergonzado.

-Oye, ¿hay algo que tu no sabes hacer bien?

-Claro, tú eres él mejor para hacer burbujas de jabón, Ken, soplas muy despacio y suave, yo no puedo hacerlo se me revientan en un momento—Y terminado de decir esto Osamu sopla inútilmente al primer intento se oye el reventar de la frágil burbuja—Lo vez.

-No importa—Le dijo Ken sonriente—yo sigo queriéndote mucho.

Osamu sonrió también, tomo a Ken de los hombros se acerco, beso su mejilla con suavidad y dijo.

-Gracias.

Ken se ruborizó ligeramente si saber por que, solo sentía una especie de alegría inmediata. Con el tiempo notaba que Osamu era mas gentil con él, muchas veces su hermano mayor dejaba muchas cosas para jugar con él, le ayudaba en la escuela, le amarraba las cintas de los zapatos o le leía algo para dormir pero eran cosas comunes que Ken pensaban que eran normales por que eran hermanos sin embargo avía otras cosas que no estaba seguro que fueran comunes, no le importaba realmente a esa edad ese tipo de cosas no le importaban o le daba relevancia todo lo contrario le gustaba por que su hermano era el mejor y quien mas lo quería.

Por otro lado Osamu ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos para con su hermanito, sabia perfectamente que no eran correctos para nada pero era algo que no podía controlar, pensabas a vecese que era una clase de cosas rara por tan siquiera pensar o fantasear ese tipo de cosas sucias y meter a su hermanito en ellas, sabia que era mejor suprimirlo ese sentimiento con los estudios como lo asía con todo lo que le incomodaba pero a veces no podía evitar ciertos descuidos, ciertos detalles que hacían algo obvios sus sentimientos: un beso fugas cerca de los labios de Ken, tomarlo de la mano o unas indiscretas caricias que le proporcionaba a veces cada vez que su hermanito pequeño le pedía que durmieran en la misma cama a causa de una pesadilla.

Pero un día llego en el que no pudo mas controlar sus sentimientos…

Era una tarde de sábado el señor Ichijouji tubo que salir de emergencia a la oficina mientras la señora salió al mercado a surtir la despensa para la siguiente semana. Así los hermanos de ojos azules se habían quedado solos, se encontraban ambos en la habitación de Ken el cual acomodaba bloques de madera mientras el mayor sentado en la cama del primero estudiando, por momentos alzaba su mirada para observar como Ken jugaba alegremente; de repente lo escucho, el desplomar de los cubos en el piso, otro golpe seco y el reconocible llanto de su hermano. El mayor se levanta inmediatamente a auxiliar al pequeño, levantándolo y secando sus lagrimas con el puño de su manga mientras hacia un lado los cubos le dijo.

-¿Estas bien Ken? No llores eres un buen niño.

Ken gimoteo tratando de no hacer sentir mal a Osamu el cual acaricia su mejilla. El corazón de Osamu comenzó a latir rápido de nuevo como era cada vez que se sentía así de cercas de Ken entonces no pudo más con esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho y acercándose lentamente depositó un beso suave en los labios de Ken, él cual se sorprendió mucho abriendo los ojos grandemente pero disfrutando del delicioso aroma de su hermano chocarle sintiendo un especie de placer secreto por otra parte Osamu al notar los labios suaves que tanto había deseado, percibió ese sabor y esa sensación placentera invadirlo todo, se separo lento se ruborizó.

-Ken yo…

Trato de disculparse.

-Oni-san ¿Por qué?

Pregunto ingenuamente Ken.

Osamu desvío la mirada estaba sonrojado, no lo pensó solo lo dijo.

-Te quiero mucho…

Al darse cuenta de esto se sobresalto y volteo a mirar a su hermano el cual le ofrecía una grata sonrisa y le dijo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

Al escuchar esto Osamu se sintió feliz que abrazo fuertemente a Ken el cual correspondió el abrazo, aun que no entendía porque tanta emoción por parte de su hermano por solo juntar sus bocas; poco a poco el abrazo se convirtió en leves caricias, Osamu inicio otro beso pero era diferente nada inocente estaba lleno de pación en cuanto el aire les falto se separaron, el mayor trato de reanudarlo pero Ken no lo detuvo alejando ligeramente su cuerpo.

-Lo siento—Se disculpa Osamu-¿No te gusta?

-Se siente raro pero siento cosquillas abajo.

-Esta bien yo siento lo mismo.

Le dijo Osamu ruborizado, entonces sin intención de ser brusco llevo a su hermanito a la cama y lo recostó sin embargo Ken se sentó estaba emocionado aunque no sabia porque, por otra lado Osamu se disponía a hacer algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro sabia que eso no estaba bien eran muy pequeños en especial Ken para hacer "aquello" pero no podía evitarlo siempre quiso que eso pasara. Entonces sintió como Ken comenzaba otro beso se sorprendió al principio pero no le dio mucha importancia se dejaron llevar, al poco tiempo se encontraba recostado sobre Ken y le besaba en su linda boquita, como los niños tímidos que eran sin ninguna experiencia, acariciaban sus cuerpos como su mente infantil les permitía, siendo Osamu el mas ansioso ligeramente comenzó a gemir.

El mayor se separo y comenzó a sacarse la camisa y el resto de la ropa, Ken lo imito y se saco la ropa que fue a parar al piso.

-Oni-chan.

Le llamo Ken sonrojado mientras miraba su parte baja era la primera vez que veía su parte especial levantada, Osamu volvió a recostar a Ken en la cama y le dijo.

-Calma es normal que se ponga así, eso pasa cuando disfrutas mucho las cosas, lo vez.

Le dijo el mayor tranquilo mientras tomaba el pequeño miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo. Ken se tenso por la caricia se sentía extraño pero no desagradable sentía como un ligero cosquilleo que le imbiada.

-O-Onichan… se siente…extraño.

Decía el menor retorciéndose en la cama sonrojado, agitado y gimiendo; asta que sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba todo, sintió como el aire le faltaba mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación placentera como o si saliera algo de su cuerpo que aun no saldría por el momento, después de eso se relajo completamente aun agitado, Osamu se levanto y beso la mejilla de Ken y le dijo.

-¿Te gusto?

-eso fue… se sintió… bonito.

Le contesto Ken sin saber bien como explicar esa sensación, se sentó en la cama.

-Yo también quiero acerté sentir bien.

Entonces Ken se abalanzó hacia Osamu haciendo que el mayor se quedara acostado con el pequeño cuerpo de Ken sobre él, el niño mas pequeño bajo de inmediato y con timidez y curiosidad comenzó a jugar con la hombría hermano dándose cuenta como crecía aun mas que el suyo. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta como una cierta forma de ,movimiento complace mientras otras no, como trascurría el tiempo escuchaba como su hermano gemía cada vez mas mientras se retorcía en la cama.

-Mmm…Ke…Ken…me voy a…ahhh… voy a venir.

En ese momento una sustancia blanca y espesa se rego del cuerpo de Osamu, ensuciando también la pequeña mano de Ken.

-¿Qué es esto?—Pregunto el menor tomando de aquel liquido y jugándolo entre los dedos pero Osamu no contesto se sentía demasiado cansado por el orgasmo—parece leche pero es diferente.

Osamu sonrió ante la inocencia de su hermano y le dio otro beso suave en los labios.

-Ken te prometo que nunca te are daño, te protegeré siempre.

-¿De verdad?

Pregunto el menor felizmente

-Si, siempre estaré a tu lado te lo prometo.

Y con esto último ambos niños se abrazaron felizmente.

_**Continuara...**_


	14. El lazo que se va rompiendo

**De nuevo aqui, para subir los ultimos capitulos de esta historia, tambien les recuerdo que esto sigue siendo un flsh backc n.n**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: El lazo que se va rompiendo.**_

Los meces pasaban sin muchos cambios su madre y padre estaban demasiado ocupados en el trabajo para ponerles mucha atención a Osamu y a Ken, dejándolos mucho tiempo solos y eso era algo que a los dos niños les encantaba, era cuando hacían ese juego que les encantaba tanto.

-¿He? ¿Cómo cuando chupo el helado?

Preguntaba el menor.

-Si, si lo haces así me gustara mucho.

Le decía Osamu avergonzado por la petición hecha a su pequeño hermano.

Ambos ya se encontraban desnudos, Osamu sentado al pie de la cama mientras Ken se encontraba arrodillado al frente de este.

Ken miraba curioso a su Oni-san era raro que se encontrara avergonzado por algo además no entendía bien lo que le pedían.

-¿Chupar? ¿Enserio eso se siente agradable?

-Si…

-Esta bien lo intentare.

Lentamente Ken se acercó a la erección de su hermano y empezó a dirigirle ligeros lametones, poco a poco comenzó a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo y metiéndose la punta de este en la boca tal como lamia el helado Osamu puso una de sus manos en la cabeza del menor asiendo presión indicando que se la metiera en la boca por completo y así lo hiso Ken, se la metió enterita en la boca disfrutando de ello.

-Ahh…Ken… más rápido… ahh así, así mmm ahh…

Repetía el mayor una y otra vez sintiendo esa agradable sensación de cómo Ken se esforzaba por hacerlo más rápido, no le faltaba mucho sentía que se venía. Con un gemido alto Osamu se dejo llevar llenando de su "leche" la boquita de su hermanito el cual bebió todo lo que pudo hasta faltarle el aire y separarse llenando su rostro de aquel fluido.

-Sabe extraño pero me gusta.

Le dijo Ken ruborizado.

-Buen niño lo hiciste muy bien.

Le dijo Osamu besándole la mejilla al sentir esto el menor sonrió alegremente. Al poco tiempo Ken limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo mientras decía.

-No es justo, siempre es mi cuarto.

-No te quejes—Decía Osamu mientras se bestia—Así es mejor.

Ken puso una expresión de descontento y le dijo.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices.

Acabo sonriendo, no lo podía evitar siempre sonreía después de aquello que él pensaba que era "un juego especial" que no podía contar a nadie por eso fue lo que Osamu le dijo, ya que ambos se meterían en muchos problemas y Ken obedecía fielmente después de todo siempre era alegría después de eso incluso si no ocurría. Solo había una época en la que Ken no sonreía y esa era la temporada de exámenes; Osamu se volvía muy frio y racional con él, no quera jugar todo lo contrario hasta cierto límite lo ignoraba por completo, ese sentimiento no le gustaba para nada sentía que hacia algo malo y no solo eso toda la atención se la llevaba Osamu asiéndolo sentir invisible, en especial a escuchar a sus vecinos decir:

"Me han dicho que Osamu es un chico muy inteligente" "De verdad la envidio, como lamento que mi hijo no sea así" "Yo creo que eso es cuestión de genes" " Es todo un genio"

Sabía que su madre estaba complacida con la palabra genio, pero…

-¿Mamá?

Pedía atención Ken mientras su madre decía.

-Osamu me dijeron que hablaron muy bien de ti, que eres un buen chico—Volteo entonces dándose cuenta de su descuido—tú también eres un buen chico Ken.

Pero Ken se sentía relegado pensaba que Osamu era lo más importante para su madre porque todos hablaban bien de él, que no le importaba que desapareciera, por un minuto quiso que su Oni-chan no estuviera para que las cosas fueron distintas, se sintió culpable de eso de inmediato después de todo Osamu era muy cariñoso con él, le enseño ese juego especial. Solo podía esperar como siempre a que todos los exámenes terminaran para que el gentil Osamu volviera y todo fuera como antes.

* * *

Había pasado casi un año desde entonces, esa tarde los hermanos Ichijouji se encontraban estudiando en el cuarto del mayor, ese día Osamu le había prometido a Ken que después de aquello "jugarían" un rato por lo cual el menor se había puesto alegre pero de pronto un rayo de luz salió de la computadora de Osamu; cuando este se disipo apareció un digivais el mayor inmediatamente tomo el pequeño aparato mientras el pequeño Ken pensaba.

"Debe de ser de Osamu porque él lo sabe hacer todo, porque lo tiene todo"

Si, Ken pensaba que no tenía nada solo a su hermano a veces quería creer eso porque era más fácil y por lo tanto con eso le bastaba pero otras veces sentía que creer eso no lo era tanto.

Mientras tanto Osamu agitaba el digivais cerca de su oreja, pero nada pasaba el aparato se quedo como una piedra asiendo sentir al mayor triste; hace algunos meces mientras veía la televisión se entero de un extraño incidente en Odaiba sobre unos extraños monstruos que invadieron la ciudad poco tiempo después e investigando un poco por la red se entero de otras cosas pero en especial de unos niños con unos aparatos especiales con los cuales podían ir a un lugar especial donde habitaban esos seres y ahora ente sus manos y tenia uno de los susodichos aparatos; solo los elegidos podían poseer uno por lo que tenían que ser niños muy especiales por lo tanto tener uno de esos objetos te volvía una persona fantástica e inigualable pero que el mismo aparato en cuestión no reaccionara en sus manos lo hiso sentir tan humilladlo ¿Cómo era posible eso?, El era Osamu Ichijouji tenía las mejores capacidades para ser un elegido, para ir al mundo donde solo iba la gente especial, tenía que ser de el de nadie más.

-Osamu que pasa?—Pregunto Ken tratando de ver el curioso objeto-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Nada, escuchaste!

Le grito Osamu sobresaltado y poniéndose de pie para luego guardar el objeto dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-¿Osamu?

Pregunto Ken.

-¿Qué quieres?

Le pregunto Osamu enfadado.

-Nada.

Ken empezó a temer y pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada.

Las próximas semanas Osamu se esforzaba mas en sus estudios pensaba que si se volvía más inteligente y superior que los demás ese digivais reaccionaria con él, tenía que ser de él y de nadie más se había obsesionado con esa idea, enterrando cada vez más sus sentimientos por los demás asiéndolo mas débil, al no poder evitar sentir odio por sí mismo al tomar ese objeto y desilusionarse una y otra vez de el mismo resultado volviéndose arisco y apático con todos incluyendo a Ken.

Debes en cuando Ken iba ala habitación de Osamu y le preguntaba que si podían jugar un rato o "jugar de la otra manera" sin embargo lo único que conseguía con esto era los gritos y la ira de Osamu.

Una tarde mientras el mayor se encontraba en una de sus clase especiales Ken decidió entrar a escondidas a su habitación también espero a que su madre se fuera, sabía que llegaría en la noche por lo tanto tendría el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de ese odioso aparato, entonces se dirigió al escritorio pensando que si se deshacía de "eso" su Oni-san regresaría a ser dulce con el como antes, en cuanto abrió el cajón sintió algo al ver el digivais pensó.

"No sé qué es esto exactamente, con solo verlo me siento emocionado"

Entonces sonrió y lo tomo entre sus manos en cuanto eso sucedió el aparato se activo y fue absorbido por la computadora sin saber que era lo que ocurriría después.

_**Continuara...**_


	15. La triste verdad

**_Respecto al fic, recondandoles que esto sigue siendo un flash back._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: La triste verdad.**_

Terminaba su clase especial y mientras salía de aquel edificio que quizás había sido algo duro con su hermanito los últimos meces, se estaba obsesionando con algo que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, si lo pensaba bien era realmente ridículo y olvidándose de lo que realmente era importante; en cuanto llegara a casa abrazaría a Ken y se desharía de ese aparato.

Llegaba a casa, suspiro y vio una nota de su madre donde le explicaba que llegaría hasta tarde y que les dejaba la comida ya hecha que solo tenían que calentarla; Osamu sonrió pues eran las seis lo que significaba que estarían solos dos horas en otras palabras le podía conceder a Ken ese deseo que tanto le insistía.

Aventó su mochila en el piso y corrió a la habitación de Ken para darle las buenas noticias pero este no estaba, pensó entonces que tal vez lo estaba esperando en su habitación y se dirigía a esta pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se sorprendió, Ken salía de un rayo de luz proveniente de la computadora.

Sintió que su orgullo se hería, desquebrajara y deshacía; ¿Cómo era posible que el digivais fuera de Ken?, el solo era un niño pequeño, no era nada especial, no era ni la mitad de inteligente o buen deportista que él; ¿Le estaban diciendo que no era especial como todos le decían? .Su mente se nublo en ese momento con una intolerable rabia amarga.

Entonces se acerco a Ken y le pregunto.

-Ken, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El menor le sonrió estaba ansioso de contarle todas las cosas maravillosas que había visto y sobre su nuevo amigo.

-Es que…

Pero Osamu no quería escucharlo y golpeo sus manos.

-Te pregunté ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le grito Osamu tomando el digivais y dirigiéndose a guardarlo en su escritorio, Ken se encogió de brazos, asustado, no entendía la situación; el mayor siguió diciéndole—No toques mis cosas sin mi permiso.

-Solo yo…

-Recuérdalo esto es mío.

Le aclaro Osamu cerrando el cajón del escritorio con el objeto dentro.

-Disculpa

Le dijo Ken arrepentido.

-Lo peor que puedes hacer es tocar las cosas de otras personas.

El rostro de Osamu se ensombreció al decir eso.

-Lo siento.

-¡Es mío! Escuchaste bien y nunca lo toques sin mi permiso, ¡entendiste!

-Perdóname.

-Ahora voy a estudiar, ¡Largo de aquí!

Ordeno Osamu, Ken obedeció se levanto del piso de donde estaba sentado y se dirijio a la puerta, entonces al tomar la perilla de este dijo casi en un susurro.

-No, no me gusta.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Pregunto Osamu.

Ken se dio la vuelta, se acercó a su hermano y le dijo desafiante.

-No me gusta, no me gusta el Osamu de ahora, ¡lo detesto, lo odio!

Osamu abofeteo a Ken en ese momento, se sentía herido todo lo que pensaba que era suyo no lo era y la persona que el quería lo odiaba, estaba enfadado se sentía colérico.

Ken le comensaron a brotar lagrimas de los ojos mientras tocaba su mejilla herida, tratando de tragarse el llanto.

-¡No llores!

Le grito Osamu pero era tarde este vio en los ojos de Ken ese odio que le profesaba, el pequeño trato de hablar pero el mayor no pensaba oírlo, había preferido arrojarse sobre él antes de seguir escuchando palabras que de seguro destruirían mas el gran orgullo que poseía. Las manos del mayor terminaron de acomodarse en el pequeño cuello de Ken y comenzó a apretar.

-Oni…chan…

Llego a decir el pequeño antes de comenzar a quedarse sin aire.

La presión de su garganta disminuyó de inmediato y antes de que pudiera comenzar a toser el mayor lo besaba con fuerza forzando esa caricia.

Ken logro separarse y dijo.

-Oni-chan ¿Qué haces?

La pregunta había sonado excesivamente inocente para Osamu que respondió.

-¿Acaso no se nota?

La ira de Osamu se transformaba en cinismo puro, Ken temblaba nunca había visto esa expresión en su hermano.

-Oni-chan lo siento.

Trato de disculparse el menor pero Osamu se limito solo a decir.

-Quítate la ropa.

-Pe-pero.

-¡rápido! ¡¿Que no entiendes?

Ordeno Osamu, Pero Ken comenzó a alejarse, estaba asustado. El mayor al observar esto se enfado más lo agarro fuertemente de los hombros, lo tiro de nuevo al piso y comenzó a sacarle la ropa al menor el cual trataba de impedirlo sin mucho éxito.

-Tanto que me lo has pedido y ahora que te lo daré me rechazas.

Le susurro Osamu al oído.

Ken comenzaba a gimotear en cuanto se hallo completamente desnudo el piso.

Entonces no hubo vuelta atrás….

Osamu sentado arriba de él con una mano sujetandole las muñecas llevándolas sobre su cabeza, se encontraba completamente inmovilizado. Mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el pecho y el estomago de Ken, él cual no podía evitar moverse para detenerlo, consiguiendo solo con esto que el mayor apretara más sus muñecas y rasguñara desde su pecho hasta su vientre, por lo cual el menor se quedaba quieto y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Te gusta?

Pregunto Osamu retorciendo la boca en una sonrisa perversa.

Ken solo lloraba y negaba con la cabeza diciendo

-No, no, no…

En seguida la mano de Osamu descendió mas hasta tocar el miembro del menor, para este no era nada agradable mas bien era raro pero aun así no podía evitar gemir y le dijo agitado.

-Ahh… Oni-chan…no quiero… no me gusta ahh…no quiero jugar.

Osamu se detuvo, Ken se alivio pensando que todo terminaría…

No tardo en averiguar lo equivocado que estaba al oír a su hermano decir.

-¿Quién te dijo que esto es un juego?

Osamu tomo a Ken de las muñecas obligándolo a ponerse de pie y lo empujo sobre el escritorio. Ken quedo mal apoyado sobre unos hojas y el teclado de la computadora.

-No te preocupes, vas a ver cómo te va a gustar.

Le dijo el mayor mientras se quitaba los pantalones y tirándolos a un lado suyo.

El corazón de Ken latía muy rápido como si fuese a salírsele del pecho, estaba completamente atemorizado, pocos instantes después sintió una de las manos de su hermano rosando su parte trasera, hasta que uno de los dedos comenzó a penetrarlo sintiendo un dolor insoportable, retorciéndose como un animalito asustado, aterrado, apretando unos papeles y arañando el teclado.

-¿Duele?

-Mucho…mucho…me duele…

Gritaba el menor desesperado.

Enseguida Osamu retiro de un movimiento rápido su mano y se adelanto un paso, obligaría a Ken a hacer aquello que no habían hecho aun…

Ken pensó que aquello no cabria dentro suyo, pero cuando el mayor comenzó a empujar se dio cuenta de lo que le esperaba.

-Duele—Grito Ken arqueando la espalda y tirando el teclado de la computadora a causa de sus movimientos bruscos—me duele oni-chan, me duele, detente.

Siguió quejándose.

La única repuesta que obtuvo fueron algunos gemidos apenas audibles del otro. No asia falta que le digiera que su sufrimiento no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, continuó penetrarlo con mas fuerza, Ken no sabia porque su vista se nublaba, si era por el mareo o por las incontables lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojo; mientras los últimos rastros de su inocencia eran mancillados una y otra ves suplicando que se detuviera.

Para su desgracia parecía que esto no terminaría, Osamu arremetía cada vez mas fuerte, tan solo deteniéndose para cambiar la posición, colocándolo boca arriba sobre el escritorio, acomodando una de las piernas del menor sobre su hombro para volver a entrar en él; Ken ya no podía pelear mas no le que do de otra que quedarse quieto como un pequeño muñeco de trapo, quejándose en voz baja casi solo para sí, mientras sentía como su rodilla le rosaba la frente y esforzándose en no sentir esa espantosa sensación mezcla de dolor y un poco de placer.

Por otra parte Osamu se hundía una y otra ves en la tierna carne de su hermano, estando completamente segado por la ira que sentía en ese instante, por el gran placer que sacudía su cuerpo; quería ensuciarlo por completo, volverlo impuro, imaginando que así superaría aquella humillación.

Lo estaba disfrutando tanto de ver al pequeño formar distintas muecas de dolor y como su piel temblaba por el frio.

-Ahh…Ken.

Grito Osamu terminando dentro del pequeño el cual lanzó también un grito, se dejaron vencer por la fuerza de gravedad. Osamu permaneció quieto, recuperando la respiración decidió quitarse las gafas empañadas por el sudor, se alejo escuchando un grito de sufrimiento del menor, se limpio presuroso con unas hojas de papel arrugadas y lanzándolas al piso después de terminar, una vez que se seco el sudor limpio su gafas con su camisa y poniéndoselas de nuevo lo pudo ver perfectamente; de repente se puso pálido, se derrumbo en el piso como si hubiera acabado de descubrir el error más grande de la humanidad y lo había perpetrado el mismo.

Allí recargado en su escritorio se hallaba su hermanito con las pernas abiertas con su virginidad corrompida escurriendo de esperma. Sus ojos rojos por llorar tanto en una mirada vacía y perdida, su respiración agitada y aquellas palabras que declamaba una y otra ves casi en un susurro.

-No, ya no… basta…me duele detente… no quiero… ya no….

Ese era el producto de uno de sus arranques de furia incontenible, se había lanzado sobre su objetivo a destrozarlo en un principio y ahora mira a esos ojos llenos de bondad acuosos y vertiendo lagrimas; pensó en cuanto dolor debió causarle a causa de su placer bestial, la cual la invadió de pronto, sentía nauseas de si mismo acababa de manchar su amor de su propio ego. No sabia que hacer deseaba echarse a llorar, se resistió y se levanto de pronto para socorrer al menor pero en cuanto este sintió la mano de Osamu tocarle, salió de su letargo, aventándole y gritándole.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! No ya no quiero, no más.

El mayor quedo impactado y se quedo quieto mientras el menor trataba de bajarse del escritorio, sintiendo dolor callo al piso y ágatas se alejo asustado de su hermano hasta salir de la habitación y encerrándose en la propia a llorar un poco mas, mientras trataba de limpiar aquellos líquidos indecorosos de su cuerpo con desesperación, en cuanto termino se puso un cambio de ropa y se lanzó a su cama a llorar un poco mas hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Los próximos 2 días Osamu trataba de disculparse con Ken, realmente estaba arrepentido, sin tener mucho éxito pues en cuanto el pequeño lo veía se encerraba en su habitación o se escondía detrás de las faldas de la madre de ambos.

Mientras el pequeño sentía temor, a pesar de haber pasado 2 días seguía doliéndole, no solo la parte de su cuerpo que su hermano corrompió si no también el corazón, el pensaba.

"Yo se que Osamu me odia por que no soy un buen niño, por que no soy una buena persona, no entiendo pero estoy muy triste, Osamu lo tiene todo y yo no tengo nada. ¡Quisiera que Osamu se fuera! ¡Quisiera que se fuera!...

Al día siguiente Osamu Ichijouji había muerto…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Este es el final del flash back por lo cual el proximo capitulo se retoma el su tiempo actual.**_


	16. Siempre a tu lado

_**Capitulo 16: Siempre a tu lado.**_

Daisuke se había quedado callado, se quedo perplejo ante la anécdota del chico de ojos azules, había una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su interior: dolor, impotencia, tristeza, ira; todo eso le quemaba por dentro y bastante.

Ver a la persona que mas quería llorar por el doloroso recuerdo, lo vio fijamente y pensó.

"Eso… fue horrible… lo que le hiso, dios mío…aquella vez le hice recordar algo tan doloroso"

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablarse… ni siquiera a mirarse…

-Fue mi culpa.

Rompió por fin el silencio Ken con voz llorosa.

-¿Qué?

Daisuke se sobre salto al oír esas palabras llenas de desesperanza.

-Soy y seré siempre demasiado débil… Daisuke… por eso ahora no merezco… no merezco que estés conmigo… no me tengas lastima, por favor, ya he sufrido demasiado.

Ken se encogió de inmediato en el piso rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, tratando de ocultar su mirada triste.

-No digas eso, nada de eso fue tu culpa—Le dijo Daisuke comprensivo—tú solamente eras un niño, no tienes la culpa de nada; tú eres una persona especial para mí, por favor no vuelvas a decir que no mereces estar conmigo, tu sola presencia me hace sentir muy feliz. No pienses que porque te paso algo como eso te voy a despreciar…

-Te equivocas—Le interrumpió Ken—no merezco que estés conmigo porque todo este tiempo he estado pensando en Osamu en todo momento, cada vez que me tocabas, cada vez que me besabas; no podía pensar en otra cosas, te he estado usando para cubrir su sombra.

-Ya veo…—Le dijo Daisuke sin saber como reaccionar— ¿Lo querías mucho no es así…?

-No, no es así—Le interrumpió Ichijouji—yo le odio pero eso significa entonces ¿Qué también te odio a ti?

-Enserio, ¿Piensas eso?

-No lo se pensé que a él si lo odiaba, pero ahora… no tengo idea de nada de lo siento por ti por él.

Daisuke pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Ken tratando de darle confort con eso y dijo.

-Tranquilo.

Pero Ken desprecia la caricia quitando la mano del chico de ojos cafés.

Hubo otro prolongado silencio, solo se oía la voz llorosa de Ken irritado por su silencio Daisuke no se contuvo tomo fuertemente a Ken de los brazos obligándolo a que lo mirara de frente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces? ¿Qué ya es suficiente? ¿Qué ya se termino todo? ¿Qué tu sufrimiento es una clase de retribución?—Daisuke acacho su cabeza puesto que quería comenzar a llorar-¿Es… que es… eso… lo que quieres que diga?

Ken se quedo callado mientras Daisuke comenzaba a abrazarlo.

-Daisuke—dijo Ichijouji—lo siento… es que… no lo sé.

-¿En verdad odiabas a tu Oni-san?

-No lo sé pero él… él se fue… lo odio por lo que me hiso… por que no cumplió con su promesa, lo odio por que se fue.

Ken estrecho el cuerpo frente suyo.

-Ken…

Le llamo Daisuke en voz baja, incitándolo a que dijera todo lo que quisiera.

-Eso… eso no quiero admitirlo, él se fue aun que estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, me engaño; incluso estuvo conmigo el día que falleció y aun así…

Ken se quedo callado un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Daisuke mientras sentía como Ken rompía el abrazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque? ¿Porque estaba conmigo ese día?—Empezó a preguntarse Ken a si mismo en voz alta—se supone que yo… deje de hablarle, entonces ¿Qué hacía conmigo ese día? .Ese recuerdo se había perdido en mi mente… yo…yo mismo lo había borrado…pero ¿porque?¿Porque lo borre?

-Ken dime algo.

Le dijo Daisuke preocupado.

-Ese día mamá tubo un descanso en el trabajo, pero no pudo llevarme al parque… se había enfermado…entonces le pidió a Osamu que me llevara él…yo no… yo no quería, tenia miedo pero acabamos saliendo del departamento juntos, entonces…

**FLASH BACK**

Los hermanos Ichijouji caminaban con dirección al parque, Ken guardaba su distancia era obvio que seguía asustado por los hechos acontecidos hase dos días, estaba triste pensando que su hermano lo odiaba, se sentía deprimido; por otra parte Osamu se sentía culpable, tan horrible por lo que hiso, todo este tiempo se había tratado de disculpar con Ken pero este se escapaba y ocultaba de él, era obvio para el chico de gafas el por que de esto después de todo sabia que Ken tenia que pensar por su propia seguridad, pero ese día veía su oportunidad de disculparse y explicar que fue lo que ocurrió.

Legaron a la parada del semáforo ya que el parque estaba del otro lado cruzando la calle, no había nadie mas que ellos y otras dos personas ocupadas con lo suyo, esperando a que la luz se pusiera en verde para poder cruzar.

-Ken, dame la mano vamos a cruzar la calle.

Pero Ken se alejo un paso y encogió los brazos a su pecho.

-¿Ken?

Pregunto su hermano sintiéndose mal.

-No, no quiero, no quiero que me toques.

-Pero… yo…

-No quiero, tú lo tienes todo y yo no tengo nada…

-Yo nunca quise…

-No, yo te odio, te odio, quisiera que te fueras.

Y con esto último Ken salió corriendo en dirección a la calle.

-¡Ken espera!

Grito Osamu

Después de eso todo transcurrió tan lento y tan rápido a la vez.

Ken miro al frente suyo observando como un auto rojo se dirigía hacia él y se quedo petrificado, de repente sintió los brazos de su hermano empujándolo su cuerpo. El menor callo al otro lado de la calle solo escuchando el estruendoso ruido del frágil cuerpo de Osamu estamparse contra el auto que trataba de frenar, lo siguiente que vio fue el cuerpo de su hermano junto a él.

-¿O-Osamu?...

Susurro Ken a la par que se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano, se inclino y lo giro, llenando sus pequeñas manos de la sangre del mayor que comenzaba a brotar….

Entonces el menor las vio, unas lagrimas en los ojos de Osamu.

El mayor por su parte se sentía mareado, no podía sentir su cuerpo, detecto el sabor metálico de la sangre en toda la boca, la vista se le nublaba; sabia que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, miro por ultima vez a su hermanito deseando tanto el no haber sucumbido a esa rabia amarga, de a verle podido cumplir aquella promesa de protegerlo siempre; comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas por ello y usando las ultimas de sus fuerzas dijo.

-Ken… per… do… name… perdóname.

Ken lo pudo escuchar claramente, antes de ver con horror como su hermano moría frente a sus ojos.

Después de eso el corazón de Ken murió con Osamu en ese momento pensando que nadie nunca lo querría de nuevo pero se equivoco…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Es cierto el dijo eso—Lloraba Ken—él trato tanto de disculparse conmigo y yo no lo deje… por ello murió, yo…

-Ken—Interrumpió Daisuke—No llores, no crees que tu hermano estaría triste sí te viera así, él se sacrificó para salvarte, no deberías dejar que eso fuese en vano.

-Aun así…

-Piénsalo, a él no le gustaría que estuvieras obsesionado con tu pasado, todo lo contrario, él querría que pensaras en tu presente, en tu futuro.

Ken paro de llorar, pero aun así no podía borrar ese gesto melancólico de su cara.

-Aun así—Dijo Ken—como estas tan seguro que no te estoy utilizando para remplazarlo.

-Eso es fácil—Le dijo Daisuke sonriéndole apaciblemente—porque él y yo no nos parecemos absolutamente en nada.

-¿He?

-Si, digo, porque el era un buen estudiante y eso y yo pues bueno apenas puedo mantener mis calificaciones— Daisuke rio tímidamente—por eso es que yo no puedo remplazarlo, tal vez en lo único que nos parezcamos es en lo mucho que te queremos, no, incluso yo te quiero más.

Ken sonrió ligeramente, era cierto Daisuke era muy distinto en todas sus acciones, gestos, incluso en su forma de ser, eso era lo que lo había enamorado su extraña mezcla; el que Daisuke era una contradicción viva: bueno con grado de locura y grosero como ninguno, el que tuviera cierta sabiduría en sus observaciones pero que a veces no pudiera ver los hecho mas llanos del mundo.

Pero aun así, ¿Porque no podía aceptar tan fácilmente la felicidad que le daba Daisuke? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de lado la sombra de su pasado?

-Nunca te dejarte, ni te abandonare—Le dijo el chico de ojos cafés—te protegeré siempre, se que ya te lo han dicho antes pero yo cumpliré mi promesa, solo confía en mi y en ti mismo porque se que al igual que yo tu no quieres que este sentimiento se termine, te lo prometo siempre estaré a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas, solo tu y yo.

Ken sonrió ligeramente mientras unas cuantas lagrimas querían asomarse por sus bellos ojos azules, estaba conmovido, nunca nadie le había dicho unas palabras llenas de tanta calidez, amor y confianza, no, no era cierto si había una persona, la misma que siempre sabia como hacerlo sonreír, la misma con la que había compartido los mas bellos momentos de su vida hasta ahora y también los mas amargos, la misma que le trataba con cariño siempre, las misma que en este momento le a prometido que nunca lo dejara ir y que nunca se marchara, su único y especial Daisuke.

-Lo siento te hice llorar de nuevo.

Le dijo el chico de cabello marrón.

Ken negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés a mi lado… quiero quedarme contigo…por mucho tiempo solo contigo.

Termino de decir Ken mientras se acercaba a Daisuke y juntaba sus labios con los suyos, buscando el calor de sus besos.

Daisuke sonrió como siempre y sus brazos comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de Ken fuertemente para estrecharlo más cerca de su corazón. Poniendo una de sus manos tras la cabeza de Ichijouji para esconder el rostro de Ken en el cuello de él y murmurarle suavemente al oído.

-Déjame acerté olvidar todos esos malos recuerdos… déjame llegar hasta tu corazón.

Y volvió a besarle largamente.

Ken sentía las calidez de Daisuke ahondando en sus labios, el dulzor de su boca jugando con su lengua, su corazón empieza a latir acelerado con el de Daisuke; cerro los ojos sintiendo una sensación embriagante que nunca antes había sentido.

Estaba seguro eso que sentía era amor.

Las manos del chico de ojos cafés empezaron a escudriñar en su camisa, provocando en ellos ese deseo que los envolvía. Daisuke acaricia el cuerpo de Ken con paciensia, con necesidad, con deseo; se empezaron a quitarse las prendas mutuamente, disfrutando de cada caricia de cada beso que se daban durante este delicado proceso.

Ken ase tendió en el piso de su habitación seguido de Daisuke que se colocabas encima suyo y volviéndolo a besar deslizando esa caricia a su cuello, en su oreja la cual lamia con delicadeza, un gemido escapo de la boca del chico de ojos azules, Daisuke había encontrado su excitación y la masajeaba y los besos los sentía ahora en su pecho.

-Ahh Daisuke…

Las manos de este se encontraban nuevamente en la delicada intimidad de Ichijouji, acariciándolo, rodeándolo de repente sintió que algo húmedo lo envolvía, Ken tiro la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda al sentir esto; su mirada azulada mirando el lugar donde se encontraba la cabeza de Daisuke, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, él chico de mirada café le sonreía mientras lamia la puta de la intimidad de Ken, suave, gentil, amando esa parte de el, otra ves se estremeció al sentir esa boca envolviéndolo enteramente.

Daisuke no se apresuraba lo hacia lento, pausado, queriendo probarlo todo, lamiendo todo, tenia sus manos en los muslos de Ichijouji manteniéndolos abiertos eran extremadamente suaves como toda la piel de su amor.

Así era la manera y el afán que tenia de hacerle el amor, demostrándole que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas y personas; lo sentía como Ken se retorcía encantantadoramente bajo sus caricias, mientras ambos gemían.

Se sentía feliz al sentir la delicada mano de Ken acariciándole el cabello y haciéndole presión incitando a que continuara, en unos cuantos segundos sintió como la semilla del chico de mirada azulona se derramaba en su boca bebiendo todo el liquido; enseguida, Daisuke retomo el camino hacia arriba entre lametones y besos delicados, hasta alcanzar la boca del otro, sellar los labios de Ichijouji en un beso. Mientras este exploraba el cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el suyo con avidez, sintiéndose tranquilo, sintiendo paz y deseo sin que nadie nublara ese momento. Él y Daisuke era todo lo que importaban ese momento y aquella dulce sensación que solo Daisuke provocaba en él.

Poco tiempo después sintió al chico de ojos cafés entrando en él, abriéndose paso, provocando que gimieran ambos dulcemente. Daisuke se detiene un momento para acomodar a las piernas de Ken alrededor de su cintura, el cual sentía como se relajaba, su mano derecha se entrelazaba con la suya conectándose y volviéndole a besar antes de decirle.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…me gusta sentirte así, convirtiéndonos solo en uno.

Confeso Ken avergonzado.

El chico de ojos cafés sonrió abiertamente, su boca busco de nuevo la de Ichijouji antes de comenzar a moverse rítmica y deliciosamente, mientras pasaba el tiempo Ken abría mas las piernas y se acomodaba al rimo impuesto por Daisuke, dejando a ambos que el placer hiciera lo suyo.

Cuando el momento llego, el clímax, un grito ahogado, un orgasmo compartido perfecto, vertiéndose uno dentro del otro y derramándose encima del otro.

Agotados cayeron ambos tumbados en el piso uno junto al otro, sin pensarlo mas Ken se acurruca en el pecho de Daisuke y se quedaron así entre jadeos de respiraciones agitadas y los corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo como si fuera uno solo, Ken sintió entonces un beso en su frente que lo hiso sentirse protegido, suspiro…

Se sentía bien.

-Ken…

Le llamo Daisuke con voz suave.

-Si.

-Te amo Ken.

El aludido se sintió ruborizar, se sentó y en voz baja contesto.

-Yo también… te amo Daisuke-kun.

Daisuke se sintió feliz de inmediato y se abalanzó a abrazar a Ken.

-Si… que bien es la primera vez que me dices de esa manera, estoy tan contento.

Expreso Daisuke lleno de felicidad.

Ken correspondió con una sonrisa sincera y bondadosa diciendo de nuevo.

-Daisuke-kun te amo.

-Claro, lo sé—Respondió Daisuke un poco mas serio—porque yo también te amo.

Y volvieron a besarse.

Las palabras de Daisuke lo han aliviado, quizás esta ansioso de saber que pasara con ellos en el futuro, no, tal ves solo quiere pasar ese tiempo así, porque tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo, disfrutando el estar juntos.

No mas dudas, ni comparaciones, ni inseguridades, ya no hay más vacio en el corazón, no tiene porque arrepentirse de nada, porque sabe que lo superaran juntos, porque ya a encontrado a su corazón y a quien le pertenece, deseando que su amor fluya para siempre.

_**Fin**_


	17. Epilogo

**_Ahora si, este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic espero que lo ayan disfrutado tanto mcomo yo al aserlo. Quiero agradeserles a ustedes por segirme asta el final de esta historia, tambien agradesco a mi querido yuro por darme animos cuando estaba atorada en los episodeoas y por el opoya que me da siempre._**

**_Sin mas aqui les dejo el epilogo y fin de este fic._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: Epilogo.**_

Los exámenes de admisión ya se habían realizado desde ase una semana, los resultados publicados desde ayer, dentro de dos días los chicos se graduarían de la primaria. Las escuelas ya están preparando este gran acontecimiento y la escuela elemental de Tamachi no era la acepción.

Ken se encontraba sobre una escalera colocando unos adornos en una de las paredes del auditorio escolar.

-Ichijouji-kun. —Le llamo una de las chicas de su clase—te vinieron a buscar.

Ken volteo su rostro para ver quien le llamaba, sonrió de inmediato, bajo la escalera y yendo junto a esa chica que iba acompañada de Daisuke.

-Pensé que nos veríamos después.

Le dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-Lo que pasa es que tenía ganas de verte antes.

Le dijo el chico de gogles sonriente.

En ese momento un grupo de tres chicos caminaron cerca de ellos dos y empezaron a cuchichear entre si.

-¿Ya los viste?

-Si, que descaro.

-¿Cómo pueden ambos mostrar la cara en publico?

Al escuchar esto Daisuke se enfureció, sus ojos se llenaron de odio, una vena resalto de su frente y tras el aparición un aura roja, tenia ganas de golpear a esos chicos hasta desangrarlos pero Ken al ver esto lo tomo por la cintura para impedirlo.

-Cálmate Daisuke-kun.

-¡¿Pero que dices? ¡voy a matarlos!

-No cálmate no hagas nada precipitados.

Insistió Ken.

En ese momento enfrente de Daisuke apareció un grupo de tres chicas con escobas en sus manos.

-Oigan ustedes tres ¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso de ellos dos?

Llamo una de las chicas, al parecer la líder de las otras dos, con lo que hiso que los tres niños voltearan y dejando a Daisuke mas que confundido mientras Ken solo suspiraba murmurando para si.

-No de nuevo.

Aquellos tres chicos se acercaron a las chicas y uno de los niños dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes que?, el problema no es con ustedes niñas.

-¡Si!

Afirmaron los otros dos chicos fingiéndose los rudos, sin embargo las chicas agarraron fuertemente sus escobas y con cara intimidadoras les gritaron casi a la par.

-¿Qué dijeron?

Los chicos temieron al darse cuenta que hablaban enserio, si no corrían de inmediato saldrían peor que golpeados.

-Mi-miren… nosotros ya nos vamos…pero volveremos…

Murmuro el líder de los niños antes de salir corriendo junto a sus compañeros.

Las niñas se tranquilizaron y poniendo una gran sonrisa rodearon unos muy confundidos Daisuke y Ken y empezaron a decir.

-Oye, viniste para recoger a Ichijouji-kun para una sita ¿Verdad?

-Aaa…si…

Contesto Daisuke confundido.

-¡Kya!

Gritaron las chicas emocionadas.

-Oye, oye—le dijo otra—si no te molesta contéstame algo, dime entre tu y Ken ¿Cuál de los dos es el uke?

-¿He?—Exclamo la tercera—no seas tonta, es obvio, se nota que Ichijouji-kun es el uke.

Las tres chicas se reunieron a discutir el punto en cuestión, mientras a un metro de ellas Daisuke la preguntaba a Ken.

-Oye Ken, ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso de uke?

Ichijouji no pudo evitar sonrojarse después de todo en alguna ocasión escucho a sus compañeras de clase hablar sobre eso y sabia lo que significaba por lo que no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su frente como diciendo "No me preguntes eso", trato entonces de cambiar la conversación.

-Viniste muy temprano, aun tengo que ayudar a adornar el auditorio.

En cuanto dijo eso las chicas dejaron su conversación y dirigiéndose hacia el una de las chicas les dijo.

-No te preocupes por eso Ichijouji- kun.

-Si, déjanoslo a nosotras, tú ve a tu cita y quédense todo el tiempo a solas que necesiten.

-Claro te cubriremos con la maestra, tú ve y diviértete

Ken les sonrió por lo dicho y les dio las gracias.

-Bueno Ken ya las oíste, vámonos.

Le dijo Daisuke tomándolo de la mano y saliendo del auditorio.

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaban tomados de las manos en dirección al parque.

-Tus compañeras son muy agradables, no recuerdo que fueran así, la ultima ves que fui por ti a la escuela se portaron horribles, fastidiosas y te molestaban mucho pero ahora no sé, se portaron bastante agradables, algo extrañas pero agradables.

-Si, verdad era muy pesado estar con ellas, pero eso era antes.

Contesto Ken algo cansado por la situación.

-¿Cómo que eran?

-Si, recuerdas ese día que fuiste por mi, cuando te saltaste las clases, creo que nos vieron besándonos, desde ese día varias de mis compañeras se la pasan defendiéndome cuando los chicos me molestan, creo que ellas entendieron lo que siento por ti, aunque claro esta de ves en cuando yo también me defiendo. Ya que ellas suelen ser algo molestas cuando me preguntan ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

Ken se ruborizó y contesto.

-S-solo cosas, p-pero ese no es el caso, me siento mejor al ya no esconder mis sentimientos por ti.

Daisuke sonrió y dijo.

-Entiendo, pero no tenia idea que tú mamá ya se había dodo cuenta de lo nuestro.

-Si, yo tampoco tenia idea, cuando se los dije a mis padres, mi padre se sorprendió un poco pero me dijo que si eso era lo que yo quería estaba bien mientras mi madre me dijo que se alegraba de que tú y yo hayamos resuelto nuestros problemas y volviéramos a estar bien.

-Que afortunado eres—Le dijo Daisuke mirando el cielo—los míos no quisieron creerme cuando se los dije, si no hubiera sido porque June entro y les dijo—Daisuke chilla la voz imitando la de su hermana—"yo se los dije" "les dije que se lo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos" "Yo les dije que, yo les dije"—Ken ríe tímidamente al ver la imitación tan graciosa de Daisuke el cual continuo diciendo con su voz normal—creo que no les importo mucho, todo lo contrario se emocionaron igual que esa vez

Que te presente en mi casa la primera vez, ya sabes mi casa esta llena de locos.

Llegaron a un parque cercano y se sentaron juntos en una banca.

- Daisuke-kun, que así as en Tamachi tan temprano, pensé que nos veríamos en Shinguku a las 5:00 de la tarde.

-Ah eso…-El aludido se sobresalto-¿Cómo te digo?... es que…pase a revisar los resultados del examen de la secundaria de Tamachi pero cuando los revise…

-Lo reprobaste ¿Verdad?

El chico de ojos cafés deprimió de inmediato y se recostó en el regazo de Ken mientras le decía.

-Si… lo siento, todo el tiempo que desperdiciaste conmigo tratando de que aprendiera algo… acabe reprobando el examen, al final de cuentas acabe quedándome en Odaiba y yo que quería que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos, ¡rayos!

-No te preocupes.

Le dijo Ken acariciándole la cabeza.

-Eres tan bueno al decir eso, pero en verdad me hubiera gustado que nos quedáramos en la misma escuela.

Ken sonrió y dijo.

-Creo que eso si se va a poder.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, yo no hice el examen para Tamachi… desde un principio lo hice para la secundaria de Odaiba.

Daisuke se levanta de repente y toma a Ken de las manos y con los ojos iluminados le pregunto.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-¡Qué felicidad! ¡Estaremos todos los días juntos!

-Eso solo será si les toca en la misma clase.

Escucharon ambos una vos conocida al instante Daisuke se enojo al ver de quien se trataba por otra parte Kern sonreirá.

-Hay Takeru ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Él viene conmigo.

Decía Hikari acercándose a los muchachos con 2 helados en las manos y dándole uno a Takeru.

-Bueno, a tal caso ¿Por qué dices eso?

Retomo la conversación el chico de ojos cafés.

-Ustedes también se quedaron en Odaiba, así que podemos quedar todos en la misma clase.

-¿Eso es cierto Hikari?

-Si, nos enteramos ayer.

Le contesto la chica.

-¿Seria bueno que nos tocara en la misma clase?, No Ken—Comentaba Takeru—espero que Daisuke no se quede en la misma clase que tu.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Le grito Daisuke enojado.

-Vamos Daisuke—Rio Hikari—si les tocara en la misma clase te distraerías tanto que acabarías reprobando todas las materias.

-Hikari ¿también dice eso?—se decepcionó el chico de cabello marrón—oigan por cierto ¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día?

Ambos Hikari y Takeru se sobresaltaron al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿P-porque preguntas eso?

Tartamudeo un poco el rubio, Daisuke siguió preguntando ingenuamente.

-¿Cómo que porque? Pensé que ambos tenían deberes para preparar la graduación y cuando fui a buscarlos para decirles que me que de en Odaiba me dijeron que ambos habían faltado a la escuela.

Takeru se ruborizó, mientras Hikari trataba de explicar.

-Bueno nosotros tuvimos una cita.

-Aa entiendo se saltaron las clases.

Les dijo Daisuke.

-Si, tú también lo hiciste ¿no?, así que no tiene nada de malo.

Le dijo Takeru.

-Tienes razón—Afirmo el chico de ojos cafés—pero… ese día Ken y yo al final no tuvimos una cita, terminamos teniendo se…

Le tapo la boca Ken antes, el cual ruborizado le dijo.

-Déjalo así.

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza asiendo que Ken quitara la mano.

-Claro tienes razón—bajo la voz Daisuke al decir lo siguiente—no creo que ellos hallan hecho lo mismo que Ken y yo ese día.

Sin embargo el chico rubio y la chica castaña lo escucharon claramente y se ruborizaron. Al ver Ken la situación tan incomoda en que la típica despistadas de Daisuke los había metido decidió que era momento de marcharse.

-Pero ¿Por qué?—se quejaba Daisuke-¿Qué dije?

-Anda vámonos déjalo así.

-Pero…

-Anda vámonos.

Se oía como discutían ambos chicos mientras Ken empujaba a Daisuke fuera del parque.

…Y después de eso el tiempo pasó un poco mas…

* * *

Los hermosos arboles de cerezo ya están en flor pues ya es primavera, los rosados pétalos volaban por el cielo azulado de toda Odaiba. A siendo que ese día fuese maravilloso mientras los chicos escuchaban el discurso de bienvenida a la secundaria donde se alentaba a los nuevos alumnos den lo mejor de si.

-Pensé que ese aburrido discurso jamás se terminaría.

Se quejaba Daisuke.

-Ya no es para tanto.

Lo tranquilizaba Ken con su dulce sonrisa.

Ambos chicos salían de la secundaria.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?—Seguía Daisuke quejándose con aire de tristeza—no puedo creer que te tocara en la misma clase con Takeru y no conmigo.

-Pero te toco en la misma clase que a Hikari.

-No es lo mismo, yo quería estar en la misma clase que tu.

-Pero eso es bueno—Le aclaro Ken—así podremos reunirnos en tu casa a estudiar.

-¿No puede ser en la tuya? Es que tu mamá casi no esta.

-Lo que tú quieres es que nos quedemos solos.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, me gusta demostrarte siempre cuanto te amo.

Ken rio y le dijo.

-A mi también me gusta.

-Oye Ken—Pregunto Daisuke- ¿Estas seguro que quieres ir hoy?

-Si, pero antes tengo que comprar algo antes de ir.

El viento sopla muy suavemente llevándose los pétalos de cerezo moviendo el cabello de ambos jóvenes. Una sonrisa bondadosa, unas bellas flores de crisantemo blanco, escaleras de piedra, cientos de lapidas.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la tumba perteneciente a Osamu Ichijouji, ambos la arreglaron con las flores, Ken soplo unas cuantas burbujas de jabón como afrenda junto a una pacifica oración, el chico de mirada azulada sonrió y dijo.

-Perdóname Osamu-nisan por no a verte venido a ver antes pero es que han pasado muchas cosas, pero estoy bien ahora entiendo muchas cosas, tengo tanto que contarte… tengo a mi lado a una maravillosa persona que me cuida y me ama mucho, buenos amigos, ahora entiendo que tu siempre serás tu y que Daisuke-kun siempre será Daisuke-kun, guardare los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos oni-san.

Daisuke toma la mano de Ken y mirando a la lapida le dice a esta.

-No te preocupes, cuidare a Ken siempre.

A lo que el chico de ojos azules le sonríe, después de un momento Ken mira el reloj de su muñeca y dice.

-Ya es tarde le dije a mamá que pasaríamos a almorzar a la casa.

-Bueno vámonos.

Daisuke se adelanto, dejando a Ken solo frente a la tumba de su hermano dejándole como ultimo regalo un baso con agua jabonosa y una pajilla mientras le ofrecía una bondadosa sonrisa.

Después de eso corrió a alcanzar a Daisuke al cual abraso sorpresivamente por detrás. Daisuke se sorprendió no estaba acostumbrado a tanta efusividad del chico de ojos azules y le dijo.,

-Y ahora ¿Por qué?

Ken sonrió y le dijo.

-Te amo Daisuke-kun.

-Yo también te amo Ken.

Le dijo Daisuke.

Mientras los problemas del pasado ya estaban lejos y el futuro adelante.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Esto es todo por el momento no se si retomare algun dia esta historia de nuevo ya que quisiera experimentar el escribir de otras parejas de digimon, y bueno buelvo a agradecer su apoyo y nos vemos en mi proxima historia que no tardara en aparecer en esta pagina.**_

_**gracias y hasta la proxima.**_


End file.
